We're Friends Now, Aren't We?
by BG-13
Summary: When a young Avatar Korra and Asami meet at the beach, the only thing they have in common is that are in need of a friend. Wolds apart in lifestyle and location, their friendship goes through ups and downs, career changes, jealousy and more. But it shows them what being a true friend means.
1. Prologue

_Korra's POV_

_I was sparring with Mako for the upcoming charity match. Every year I would kick off the Pro Bending Tournament with a fundraising match in which I would participate with two other players. The money collected for this game would be given to a charity of my choice._

_The Firebender threw a punch forward and I easily dodged it, twirling around and sending a water whip that knocked him back. He grinned at this before his punches became more fluent, one right after the other. One hit me in the chest and I was forced back. I let out a growl when he winked at me._

_"Enough with the games, Mako," I snapped._

_"Careful what you wish for," he warned smugly._

_I growled once again and sent a water whip that coiled around his ankle and dropped him right on his back. Instead of getting mad, as he used to before we got married, he just chuckled and got right back up. I sighed. He used to be a lot more fun when he was a jerk._

_We continued to spar, throwing water and fire attacks at one another until both elements collided, creating a wall of steam. I stayed alert, trying to figure out where he was coming from only to be tackled from the side and onto the ground. But I never did actually hit the ground. I was on top of Mako who still had that stupid grin on and his arms were securely wrapped around my waist._

_"Mako!" I cried when he started to tickle me, making me laugh. He chuckled at this and flipped me over so he was on top of me before giving me a soft kiss. "May I remind you, we're in public," I muttered against his lips._

_"Oh, you're one to talk," he teased._

_"Why are you in such a good mood?" I grumbled, not bothering to argue with that comment._

_The Firebender raised a brow at this. "Can't I appreciate having such a wonderful wife?" Mako asked innocently._

_My eyes narrowed. "Ok, spit it out. What do you want?" I asked._

_He chuckled again and gave me another soft kiss. I smiled against his lips before flipping him over so I was on top of him. Mako blinked a few times at this and I let out a small laugh._

_"Avatar Korra," a page announced, he was a scrawny man with grey hair and some thin rimmed glasses. His eyes behind the specs were somewhat apologetic for interrupting the moment. "I have something for you."_

_I sighed and got up, taking the envelope with a nod toward the page before he scurried away. I started to read the piece of paper, when a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around me again, momentarily distracting me while Mako trailed kisses against my neck, making me shiver in the process._

_"Stop," I told him gently, turning my attention away from the letter. "I can't concentrate when you do that." Like he didnt know that._

_He chuckled again before leaving me to go practice a couple of moves with Bolin who had just arrived. I smiled at that and shook my head. Who would have known that a jerk like that was actually such a softie?_

_I turned my attention back to the note, reading the first couple of lines. My brow furrowed as I continued before I felt my blood fill with ice and my body completely tense._

_I didnt think. I didnt care. I quickly ran over toNaga and hopped on, my practice uniform still on, not bothering to change. I didn't have time, I needed to get to the airport. Now._

_"Korra!" Mako called. "Korra, where are you going?"_

_I didn't even answer, just took off at full speed to the Fire Nation main airport, the rain soaking me completely. I hopped off Naga, asking one of the guards to take her back to the Pro Bending stadium if I wasn't back in thirty minutes. I went inside and asked for a flight to Republic City only to be turned down._

_"What do you mean there aren't any flights to Republic City?" I practically yelled. It was the twenty first century for the love of the Spirits! There had to be a plane that was going to Republic City. There just had to be._

_"I'm sorry, Avatar Korra, but the weather is making it impossible for the planes to take off," the clerk insisted. "We just can't take the risk." To her credit, she did look sorry. But I didn't have time for this._

_I let out an annoyed sigh before going back outside and getting back on Naga. I had to get to Republic City. Then it hit me. Airplanes may not be able to fly in this weather but…I knew another method of transportation._

_Urging Naga on, I went to the hotel where Tenzin was staying and was slightly relieved to see that he was there. Thank the Spirits!_

_"Tenzin, I need to borrow Oogi," I told him as I got off my polarbear dog, skipping the formalities and getting straight to the point._

_"Korra, you're soaked!" the Airbending master cried._

_"Can I borrow him?" I asked again, rolling my eyes and fidgeting impatiently._

_"What do you need Oogi for?"_

_"Tenzin, can I borrow him or not?" I finally snapped. He blinked a few times at me, taken aback, before slowly nodding. I gave him a small smile. "Thanks. I'll bring him back," I told him, heading over to the stables and getting the sky bison ready._

_"Korra, where are you going? It's raining. You'll get sick!" he called after me._

_"Thanks Tenzin!" was all I answered with as I sat on the large beasts head. "Oogi, yip yip!"_

_With a roar the sky bison took off into the sky. I pet his head, telling him that we needed to hurry. He roared once again and picked up his speed. The rain beat against me but I quickly remedied that, Bending the water droplets away. But despite the lack of cold water against my skin, I still found myself shaking._

* * *

**_Okay, so to clear a couple things up. Things that are in the present will be italicized since most o the story happens in the past. Id say a good 94% at least. _**

**_Also, this is based off the incredible movie, "Beaches" which I made maila watch and she agreed with its epicness. And this this idea was formed. _**

**_When you review (cuz i know you will) please give most of your love to maila._**

**_We out! Peace! _**


	2. Under the Boardwalk

**_*20 years earlier*_**

Asami's POV

I had asked my dad if I could go out while he was in his meeting and he had agreed, asking me not to wonder off too far. If only I had listened. I had walked out of our hotel and entered a couple of shops when I heard a couple of older kids talking about how they were heading down to a nearby beach. They left the store and I decided to follow them.

A few minutes later, sure enough I was greeted by the sight of a sandy beach and blue ocean waves. I smiled at this and took off my boots, leaving me barefoot as I walked around the beach, letting the water splash at my feet. I lost track of time and of the group I had followed here. Then it hit me. I didn't know how to go back, or what the name of the hotel we were staying at was.

I tried to remain indifferent to this. I was after all a Sato. We always solved our own problems. But as I continued to walk around the beach, looking for anyone I might recognize from the hotel, a familiar loneliness came over me; the same loneliness I had felt a year ago when my mother had died. I let a few tears fall at this as I sat down at a nearby bench, a sniffle escaping me.

"Shh!" I jumped a little before looking at the end of the bench.

There was a girl, perhaps my age sitting down, wearing Water Tribe clothes and boots. She had a small radio in her hand that she had pressed against her ear. I was surprised I hadn't noticed her before.

"I'm lost," I began. "You think you can help me find-"

"I said, shh!" she repeated. "It's getting to the best part!"

Another sniff escaped me but I forced myself not to cry. The other girl lowered the radio at this, turning to look at me for the first time. Her skin was tan; she had blue sapphire eyes and three ponytails, two on the side of her face and a normal one. She looked at me curiously before speaking.

"Why are you crying?" She seemed curious, if only a little.

"I'm not crying," I defended.

The girl rolled her eyes at this. "You were asking me something. What was it?"

"I'm lost," I began. "I was wondering if you could help me find my hotel?"

"What's it look like?"

"Uh, I don't really know," I answered a little sheepishly."It had-"

"Aww, damn it!" she yelled at the radio. "The Fire Ferrets lost! Ugh!" She looked like she wanted to throw the radio into the ocean.

"You know what, I think I can find it on my own," I answered irritably, getting up. This girl wasn't even paying attention. A Sato doesn't take to being ignored.

"Wait," she called, getting up and grabbing my wrist. "Is it fancy looking? Has this big huge balcony in each of the rooms, a big pool inside and its own Pro Bending gym?" the girl asked.

I blinked a few times before slowly nodding. "I think it does."

"Oh, well then I know where it's at," she answered with a grin. "I'm actually staying there."

"You are?" I asked with a smile of my own.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm Korra, by the way. Im the Avatar."

My eyes slightly widened at this. "You're the Avatar?"

I was in awe. I had heard stories about the Avatar. I had always imagined him or her to be this all powerful, solitary being. But this girl in front of me looked so normal.

But when I took a closer look, I could see...something. She exuded an aura that just radiated confidence and mischief. And there was something else I couldn't place.

"The one and only!" Korra said with a smirk, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I'm Asami Sato," I greeted, holding out my hand. She gave it a shake, her grip firm and almost crushing my hand. I didn't let it show. "My dad is Hiroshi Sato, inventor of the Satomobile."

She tilted her head to the side. "That really rich guy?"

I smiled and nodded. "My dad is really smart; he comes up with all kinds of designs."

"What about your mom? What does she do?"

I lowered my gaze at this. "She died a year ago," I whispered, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Oh...Im sorry to hear that," the Water Tribe girl answered, looking slightly apologetic for bringing it up.

I shook my head, forcing myself to smile. "So what are you doing here?" I asked, effectively changing the subject.

She was about to answer when we both heard someone call her name. Korra winced a little at this, giving me the radio before turning around with a sheepish look on her face as a rather tall and broad man approached us. His clothing was similar to Korra's, his hair was long and black, and he had cobalt eyes.

"Korra, did you sneak away from Lin again to listen to the Pro Bending matches?" he asked. By the tone of his voice I could tell she did that often.

"Uh, no," the girl answered quickly. The man crossed his arms in front of his chest, brow raised. She winced a little before turning her attention to me. "Dad, this is Asami Sato," she introduced, changing the conversation. I had suddenly become the distraction. "Her dad built the Satomobiles. Asami this is my dad, Tonraq."

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand. He took my much smaller hand in his polar bear like paw and shook it, his grip as tight as the girl's. I could see where she got it.

"I told her I'd take her to her hotel," Korra continued. "Can we?"

He sighed heavily at this. "At this rate, we'll be lucky if Bei Fong doesn't Earthbend us back to the South Pole if you keep skipping practice," Tonraq said. "Not to mention that your mother worries about you. You can get lost," he scolded, but the look in his eyes was just that of a father who cared.

"I know, I know," she muttered. "But I promised her." She jerked her thumb in my direction as her voice came out matter of fact.

"You can take me after Korra has practice," I offered to the bear of a man. "My dad is in one of his meetings. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

The young Avatar's face lit up at this. "Can she, Dad? Please!" Korra asked excitedly. I couldn't help but grin. Her features were rather animated when she got excited, I noticed.

He shook his head but smiled. "Alright, but get ready for an earful from both your mother and Bei Fong."

She groaned a little at this, but then looked over at me smiling broadly. "You get to see me practice my Earthbending," the girl said with a smile. "I'm still in training but one day I'll be a fully realized Avatar and I'm going to play for the Fire Ferrets."

"Was that what you were listening to?" I asked. "A Pro Bending match?" Korra nodded her head at this and I smiled. "I like the Fire Ferrets too!" I cried.

"Really?" There was a gleam in her eye like I'd just told her the best news in the world. Her grin was a full blown smile now.

"I thought you weren't listening to the match?" Tonraq asked.

Korra winced a little at this, looking over at her father and rubbing the back of her neck. He raised an amused brow before Korra put her hand to the side of her mouth and whispered, "We can talk on the way," like it was some big secret. "So are we going to go train or what?" she asked her dad.

He chuckled, that small smile still on his face. "Come on," he said walking towards the street. The girl grinned at me before following the man and I followed her.

* * *

Korra's POV

I had to admit that Asami was not what she seemed. I would have thought that the daughter of the most famous person (aside from myself, of course) wouldnt be so…normal. I mean she was a billionaire technically and although she used big words and stuff here and there, she was practically just like me. I moved around often so I never really had a chance to make friends, and Asami literally just came out of the nowhere and appeared to be as lonely as I was.

We talked the whole way back to the hotel, mostly about Pro Bending and about stuff we wanted to do when we grew up. I wanted to Pro Bend, be a member of the Fire Ferrets someday, after I mastered all four elements of course. Though when I stopped and thought about it…the other players didn't really stand a chance against me.

Asami was going to be a business manager just like her dad. I told her that sounded pretty boring, being stuck inside all day, attending meetings. It was the one thing I didn't look forward to when I completed my training. I would have to attend those stupid meetings and make 'world peace' happen. No idea how I was supposed to manage that.

"Korra!" I heard my mother call when we entered the gym.

I grinned at her and she came over, scooping me up like she always did, pressing a kiss against my temple. I tried wiggling out of her hold. I wasn't a baby anymore.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of my friend," I whispered, pulling away. Seriously, not cool.

Both my parents chuckled at this and I grabbed Asami's hand, dragging her forward. My mother looked at her curiously before glancing over at me. She was probably wondering what kind of trouble I was in this time.

"This is Asami Sato," I introduced. "Her dad is the guy from the Satomobiles. She's going to watch me kick some butt," I added with a smirk.

"The only butt kicking that is going happen would be me to you, Korra," a very familiar voice began. I winced and turned around to find Lin, arms crossed and brow raised.

I was so dead.

"Hey Lin," I greeted sheepishly.

"You're in big trouble, young lady," she growled. See, the thing about Lin was, she had two expressions. The "you're getting on my nerves" scowl, and the "I'm going to make you life a living hell" glare. Right now, I was getting the latter.

"Is that a new uniform you're wearing?" I asked trying to change the subject. "I don't think I've-"

"Cut the garbage Korra and get ready for practice."

I winced again and nodded. Asami looked over at my Earthbending master in awe. I already knew what she was thinking.

"Lin Bei Fong?" the raven haired girl asked. "As in The Lin Bei Fong?"

"Who is this?" the Earthbender asked.

"She's Hiroshi Sato's daughter," my father informed her. "She is staying in the hotel as well."

The Chief of Police scowled before looking at my new friend. I could tell she was studying her, trying to figure if she would even give her a minute of her time. After a moment she spoke.

"Yes," Lin finally answered. "Chief Bei Fong to you."

"Sorry Chief Bei Fong," Asami apologized. "It's just I've heard so much about you and your mother-"

"That's ancient history," the Earthbender cut her off mid sentence. "Now if you will excuse me, I have an Avatar to train." With that Lin motioned me forward and I excitedly did so. I had practically perfected the technique we had been working on. But of course, tLin had other plans.

"We will be working on Metalbending today."

My heart sunk and I couldn't help but feel a little infuriated by this. Lin knew that I couldn't Metalbend to save my life. I swear she was smirking at me when she saw my face. So much for showing off my moves.

"But Lin-"

"No buts, now go ahead, make a hole through that metal sheet," Lin answered, gesturing to a hanging piece of metal. I inwardly groaned. This was my worse technique.

I pumped myself up before readying my stance, taking deep breaths like she had taught me before punching forward. If that sheet would have been any thicker, I am pretty sure it would have shattered my knuckles. My face grew bright red at this and I pulled my hand back before slowly massaging it.

"Ow," I muttered.

"What's a matter, Korra?" Lin asked, a hint of smugness in her voice. "Too hard for you."

My fists clenched beside me and my eyes narrowed. "You wish," I replied.

She raised a brow. "Prove it," the Chief of police taunted. "Show me that I am not completely wasting my time with you."

Now I knew my blood was boiling. I took in deep breaths before running towards her, gradually picking up my speed. She didn't even get into her stance, confident that I wouldn't do much damage. I jumped up into the air; fist raised and slammed it down against the ground a few feet from her. A loud boom was heard and when I opened my eyes, half the training ground was gone, a big dent in it and me just in the middle.

Lin didn't even flinch at this before walking over to me. "Don't ditch me again," she warned. She got into her stance and asked me to get out of the way before she started to fix the damage I had done.

I walked over to my parents, whose jaws had slightly dropped. I shrugged at them. Sometimes even I couldn't measure my own strength. Asami was next to them, a blank expression across her face. I couldn't help but deflate a little. Guess she wasn't too impressed. I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to figure out what to say.

"That was…amazing!" she cried. "I've never seen anything like it!" And I couldn't help but grin.

"Don't encourage her," Lin practically growled as she walked past us and out the gym.

Asami and I looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "I am the Avatar," I reminded her. "Did you expect any less?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Not at all," Asami said. "Think you can show me around?"

I turned over to look at my parents, giving them my signature puppy eyes. "Please," I said.

My mother sighed and nodded, smiling a little. "Just don't venture too far, and take Naga with you."

"Naga?" Asami asked. "Who's Naga?" She was in for a treat.

"You'll see," I answered, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the gym. Practice wasn't so bad after all.

**_************* So here is your second chapt. Thank maila, of course. She deserves it. _**

**_ you guys know how this works. _****_R&R _**

**_We out! Peace!_**


	3. Expect Great Things

Korra's POV

Asami and I left the gym and went straight back to my room. She looked questionably at me the entire time, wondering what I was going to do. I went inside and noticed that no damage had been done since that morning. I frowned. That was weird.

I went inside my room and found who I was looking for, curled up in a ball on the bed. I gave her a loud whistle and the white fur ball raised its head, wagging her tail at me before jumping off. Asami's eyes grew wide as the polar bear dog went right past me and toward her. She took a step back and fell on her rear while my pet stood over her, wagging her tail.

"Naga! Get off her!" I said, tugging her away by the collar. Once she was off her I helped Asami up and turned towards the fluff of white. "Bad Naga! I told you, you shouldn't do that to anyone but me." She whined at this and I sighed and scratched behind her floppy ears.

"So that's Naga," Asami said looking as terrified as ever. I smiled proudly and nodded. "How did you get her?"

"I found her when I was about seven," I began, petting her head. "I had wondered off and then I heard whining and saw a small cub curled up in the snow. She was cold and shaking and I took off my parka and wrapped her up in it, she was smaller then. Then I took her home." I stopped there and let a smile appear. "You should have seen my parents' faces."

The raven haired girl giggled at that and shook her head. "You really are weird," she said.

"Weird?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "What do you mean weird?"

"In a good way," she answered. I snorted; I didn't know there was a good kind of weird. "I've never met anyone like you before. You're funny, hardheaded and a great Bender. I think you'll be a great Avatar."

I blinked at this, standing a little straighter. "You think so?" I asked, a slightly hesitant. One thing that I'd always been worried about was whether I'd be a good Avatar or not. I mean…I was just one in a chain of a thousands; I didn't want to be the one to screw things up.

"I know so," she answered, throwing her arm around my shoulder.

I grinned at this before looking over at Naga. "Wanna go on a walk, girl?" I asked. The ball of white barked contentedly and ran into the room, probably to get her leash.

"So, she's not going to grow anymore, right?" the Sato girl asked.

"Are you kidding?" I replied. "She's still a puppy! Once she's full grown, she won't fit through the door."

"A-a puppy?"

I nodded just as Naga came back, leash in her mouth. I took it from her and put the clip on her collar before heading outside, making sure she was secured. She had sort of gotten off the leash a few times and well…it hadn't ended very well. For me.

"So where are we going?" my new friend asked.

"There's a fair nearby," I replied. "We can go there for a while."

She smiled at this and nodded. We walked over to the fair that was only a few blocks away, talking the while time. Mostly it was questions about Naga and how I had gotten the hotel manager to allow her in. I told her it was one of those Avatar things and the fact that Katara had a long talk with them.

When we arrived we grabbed some cotton candy before I noticed a photo booth. I grinned at this and grabbed her by her hand and pointing towards it. Asami smiled as well and we went over to the booth. I told Naga to sit outside, still holding onto the leash before the machine began to work.

Two flashes later Naga came inside, or half of her body anyway and though Asami and I were surprised, we both grabbed the polar bear dog by the neck and took the last two pictures with her.

It was the best day of my life.

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

I'd finally gotten out of that meeting. Ever since I'd arrived in Republic City all I'd been doing is attending one meeting after the other. I knew I had promised Asami to take her to the nearby fair but by the looks of it I would have to go back on that promise, just like all the other ones.

It pained me to have to go back on my word with my daughter but not when concerning a business deal. I was a horrible father, I knew it. But I hoped that one day she realized that everything I was doing was to give her a better future, to protect her from everything around her. That was the best I could do.

I was surprised, however, when I did not find her in her room like I usually did. I frowned at this, checking every room in our suite before beginning to panic. Asami was never one to wonder off and I quickly ran down to the lobby to ask if anyone had seen her.

"Hello, Mr. Sato," the receptionist greeted. "How may I help you?"

"My daughter, Asami, have you seen her?" I asked quickly.

"I'm sorry-"

"Dad!" I heard a familiar voice cry.

I turned around and found my daughter running towards me, ice cream in hand. I let out a sigh of relief before kneeling down and hugging her tightly against me, almost making her drop the cone. I had been scared for her. If I lost Asami…I would go mad all over again.

"Asami, I've told you not to wander off," I gently scolded.

She smiled at me before looking over at someone else with that same smile. My attention shifted to a girl in Water Tribe clothes, around the age of Asami. She had dark skin, chocolate colored hair and blue eyes. Next to her was a polarbear dog. I slightly stiffened at that. What on earth was that animal doing here? This was a first class hotel! Not to mention that girl...she was clearly from somewhere off the streets. Probably a little thief.

"Dad, this is my new friend, Korra," my daughter began with a bright smile. A smile I hadn't seen in a long time. "She's the Avatar."

"The Avatar?" I asked, raising a brow while once again studying the girl.

The child crossed her arms in front of her, a smirk across her face. I barely hid my disgust for her. She was a Bender. A Bender who controlled all four elements, making her lethal. As if reading my mind she made a small flame appear in her hand. My jaw clenched at this. Already a Firebender.

"Hello, Mr. Sato," the Water Tribe girl greeted. She extinguished the flame and held out her hand.

I forced myself to smile but didn't shake the girl's hand. "Hello, Avatar Korra," I replied before looking over at my daughter. "Asami, say goodbye to your friend. She probably has to go home."

"Dad, she lives here in the hotel," she exclaimed with a smile, barely combating her excitement. "Isn't that great? I finally have someone to play with while you're at your meetings."

I let a fake smile appear at this. I didn't like the idea of my little girl being friends with a Bender, even less if that Bender happened to be the Avatar. But for the time being I had to comply to their friendship. It could prove useful to keep a close eye on the girl.

"That's great," I lied. "But I want us to have lunch together today, alright? Maybe next time you can invite your friend." Asami sighed and nodded her head. I gave her a small smile before looking up at the Bender. "I'm expecting great things from you, young Avatar."

"You got it, Mr. Sato," she answered with a smirk before returning her cobalt gaze to my daughter. "See you later, Asami!"

"See ya!" my daughter answered.

I held out my hand and she happily took it as we made our way up to our room. As we walked there I couldn't help but think that this situation was going to come in handy. I was sure Amon would want to keep tabs on the only obstacle standing in his way.

* * *

_And thus we've introduced Hiroshi as a evil, douche of a father. Loves Asami but... Even I can't stand him. I mean c'mon, how can you not find this cocky kid Korra adorable? *sigh* I digress._

_Anyway, you guys no one what to do. R and R_

_We out! Peace!_


	4. Keep in Touch

Asami's POV

I woke up the next morning to a lot of noise. I sat up and frowned, sleepily rubbing my eyes. What was going on? I got out of bed and noticed that there was a lot of people, moving all our furniture out. My frown deepened at this and I ran to go look for my father. I found him in his office, as usual. I walked in, not even bothering to knock on the door.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked.

My father looked up from his paperwork and raised a brow. He knew I usually minded my manners and didn't interrupt him but I wanted to know what was going on.

"We're leaving for the Northern Tribe," my father answered, locking his suitcase and checking his pockets.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"I have some business to attend to there and I can't do it by phone," he said. "Go to your room and pack your things."

"It's always about business with you!" I actually shouted. He put his suitcase down, clearly surprised that I had raised my voice. I couldn't help it. "I've made one friend in my entire life and you don't even bother to tell me that we're moving until the day of?" It's like he had planned it that way. I hadn't even known we would be leaving so soon. We'd only been here not even a week.

"Watch your tone with me, Asami," my father told me, his voice firm. "If you want to say good bye to her, do it now. We're leaving in an hour."

I let out an annoyed huff before going back to my room and changing. I quickly ran over to Korra's apartment and found her father and mother there.

"Hello, Asami," her father greeted, a smile on his face. Korra's mother stood behind him, giving me a nod and a smile in greeting.

"Can I speak with Korra?" I asked.

"I'm afraid she's at practice," her mother replied, sounding apologetic. "She'll be out in about an hour."

"I'm leaving in an hour," I answered sadly. "If she gets out early, tell her I need to talk to her," I added before leaving, unconsciously dragging my feet, stalling.

Soon enough I had my suitcases packed and there was no sign of the Water Tribe girl. I tried convincing my father to wait on her but he simply said that we might miss our boat if he did and we needed to be in the Northern Tribe as soon as possible. I slumped in my seat as the car took off. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

However, just as we were a few blocks away I saw a mass of white heading over in our direction through the side mirror. I furrowed my brow once again. Was that…?

"Asami!" I heard a familiar voice shout. And I couldn't stop the smile on my face.

I instantly sat up in my seat and looked at my dad who looked a bit annoyed. The light turned green and he continued on his way but soon we hit another red light and he was forced to stop just as Naga ran up next to us.

"Korra! Naga!" I greeted. The beast gave me a long lick and I chuckled, rubbing her large head. "What took you so long?" I asked the girl.

"Sorry, Lin let me out a bit late," Korra apologized, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," I answered sadly. She seemed sad about this as well. I couldn't say I was happy either. "Let me have your address, maybe we can write each other!"

"Hey, I was about to say that!" she exclaimed, giving me a few business cards from the hotel with the address on it. "I'll still be here for another two years. Gotta master Earth and all. But I'll let you know when I move."

I saw the opposite light turn yellow as I stuck the cards in my pocket. "Be sure to keep in touch, Korra, okay?" I said.

Korra smiled at me, giving a sharp nod. "Well sure," she answered, a grin on her face. "We're friends now, aren't we?"

I smiled back just as the light turned green. I waved at Korra and she did the same. Once she was out of sight I turned back around in my seat and sighed. I couldn't believe I had made such an amazing friend. And I already had the feeling that our friendship would last a lifetime.

* * *

_Mako's POV _

_Korra had been gone for a little over twenty-four hours and I was getting worried. She was never one to just get up and leave without some kind of explanation. Last time she had been gone this long, she had been kidnapped by Tarrlok, and that hadn't ended too well for her. _

_Tenzin called shortly after she left, saying that she had asked to borrow one of his sky bison. I had to speak with the man who was hosting the match, and asked them to postpone it for a few days. He had agreed since my wife, prior to this, had been very punctual and professional. _

_I was at home, waiting for any news when my cell phone rang. I took it out, praying to the spirits that it was Korra. It was. I quickly answered the phone, allowing myself to be mad for once in a long time. _

_"Korra, where are you?" I asked, my voice practically a growl. "You're what?! Are you ok? Did something happen?" _

_It was her turn to start screaming at me, telling me to shut up and let her explain the situation. I let out a long sigh as I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and paced around the house. _

_I felt my blood run cold as she explained what was happening. I could hear her voice crack over the phone and I wanted nothing more than to be there, holding her and telling her everything was going to be alright. _

_"I'm on my way," I told her, grabbing my coat. _

_"No, Mako, it's fine. Really," she said. I could tell she was trying to remain strong and firm but I knew she needed me there with her. She wouldn't be able to handle this on her own. _

_"No, Korra," I countered. "It's not fine. I'm taking the first flight to Republic City."_

_A loud sigh. "And you say I'm stubborn?" Korra lightly teased over the phone. _

_I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll be there as soon as I can." _

_"Thank you," she answered, hanging up. _

_I called Bolin, asking him to come over before calling a taxi. There were a few arrangements I had to make for the time being and I didn't trust anyone but my little brother. I called Tenzin, telling him that Korra was fine and explained the situation. He decided he would come with me and see if he could help in anyway. _

_Soon we were on a plane heading to Republic City. I had missed my old home but I never dreamed under circumstances such as these._

_****************** Short chapter, I know but don't worry. Besides the fun is just getting started.**_

_**Really you guys just need to thank maila. She's epic! Best co-author I've ever had! Be sure to show her some love in the reviews! **_

_**We out! Peace!**_


	5. See You Again

Dear Korra,

I wish I could go back to Republic City. My dad says that the house where he and Mom first moved to had a big swimming pool inside, though up here in the North Pole, thinking about the water makes me shiver. I like the snow but I think it's a little too cold for my liking. Though I want to try something called penguin sledding, it sounds kind of fun. Bet you probably did that all the time when you were in the South Pole, right?

I miss you. It's fun to have someone to be silly with. I don't think I've ever had an actual friend that I could talk to. I also miss Naga. Is she still a puppy or is she full grown? I look at the picture we took with her and still can't get used to the idea that she'll get bigger.

My dad has been getting stricter with me. I always hear the words proper, well-bred, cultured, you get what I mean. I go through life thinking everyone is watching me. Are they?

Asami

* * *

To Asami,

Penguin sledding is fun! I did it a couple of times with my mom and dad. They said that Master Katara, the best healer in the world, taught them how. She trained them when they were kids; that's kind of how they met. To be honest, I kind of miss the cold. I miss the white, just not the snow storms. Those aren't fun at all.

Lin has been on my butt for weeks now! I honestly don't have any time for myself! I mean I know that I have to master Earthbending but jeez! She's having me do all kinds of new routines that I have to memorize and if I don't she starts sparring with me, can you believe that! I actually have a bump on my head right now. Of course I did my damage to her too, though Lin tries not to limp. I miss you too, and you're also the only real friend I've ever had.

P.S. Naga misses you, and she's still a puppy.

Korra

* * *

**_*7 years later*_**

Dear Korra,

My dad just told me that we're moving…again. I guess the good news is that I will be moving back to Republic City and it looks like it will be permanent this time. At least that's what he says. I really can't bring myself to believe him anymore. Ever since my mother passed away Ive seen less and less of him. I'm turning eighteen soon and I don't think he even remembers. Sometimes I wonder if he even remembers I'm here.

I'm thinking of studying business now that I graduated from high school. I think I would be able to do something useful with it since it's all I have ever known. I think maybe that's why we're moving back. My father went to Republic University and he probably wants me to enroll there. It's never about what I want. It'll probably always be that way.

P.S. Will I ever see you again?

Asami

* * *

Hey Asami,

So guess what?! I finally mastered Firebending! Isn't that great?! And I am also happy to say that Zuko isn't the douche everyone thinks he is. Yeah sure he's a little cranky at times and stuff but he's actually a really cool guy, for an old man anyway. And why the sudden outburst? That's because I'm moving back to Republic City too! Isn't that great?!

Of course it has a slight catch. I'm going to be training with Tenzin, my past life's son on Air Temple Island, kind of across from the city but I'm sure I'll have time to hang out with you. And you know what's also amazing about this? I finally get to see the Pro Bending arena! What sucks is that Bei Fong already warned me about getting into trouble. I'm still a minor but you know how that goes.

P.S. I didn't forget your birthday. I'm saving your present for when we see each other in the city. Oh and Mom and Dad say hi.

Korra

* * *

Asami's POV

Korra had written me, saying she had finished her Firebending training and was coming back to Republic City. I don't know how, but I managed to keep from jumping up and down in excitement. Not sure my father would've appreciated that considering I was sitting in on one of his meetings when I got the letter.

Now I was home, a picture frame in my hand. In it was my half of the pictures Korra and I had taken in the photo booth at the fair. I had the two that Naga had interrupted. The big fluff ball would be full grown now and to tell you the truth I was a little nervous about that.

I smiled. Korra and I were practically adults now and I wondered if she had changed any. I knew I had. For some reason I couldn't imagine her being anything but the mischievous young Avatar I had befriended on the beach, I couldn't see her being older.

Not even a hour later I found myself waiting and watching for Korra's boat by the docks. I spent hours there, listening to the radio in my car. I was determined to be here when she docked, I wanted to be the first to greet her.

It was almost sundown before a ship came into view. I couldn't suppress my smile as I got out of the car and walked over to the pier, waving vigorously though I was sure she couldn't see me.

Not long after I saw something fall off the ship and I frowned. A piece of cargo perhaps? But the object got closer and I couldn't help but laugh when it turned out to be Korra, on top of Naga as the beast paddled toward me.

The Water Tribe girl waved at me and couldn't help but return the gesture. Soon she was near enough that she Waterbended herself up into the wooden platform of the pier. Twisting and drying herself off as Naga shook herself of the moisture.

The people around the docks stared at us, looking confused and shocked by the fluffy white beast. But I didn't care, I finally had my friend back. She walked over to me and we hugged, the shorter girl somehow managing to lift me off the ground.

I let out another laugh when she finally put me down and I looked her over.

"You haven't changed a bit," I told her teasingly. It wasnt a complete lie. She was taller, more muscled but not excessively. But her eyes still had that same mischievous gleam to them.

"Can't say the same, 'Sami," she shock back playfully.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. The polar bear dog trotted over to me, sniffing me before licking my face. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her big head, scratching behind her floppy eyes. I was actually quite surprised she remembered me.

But then again, I do remember Korra saying something about her being a great tracker.

"I missed you too, Naga."

The beast made a sound that I could only take as an agreement.

Suddenly, Korra snapped her fingers as of just remembering something before she dug into her pocket. She pulled out a small velvet bag, making sure it wasn't wet before handing it to me. I raised a brow before pulling the string and emptying the contents into the palm of my hand.

It was a bracelet.

It was expertly woven. The blue and green chords intertwining together beautifully with the white. My name was twined into the mix in gold string. I could tell a lot of work had been put into the gift.

I looked back up at the young Avatar, who was rubbing her neck and looking off to the side. "I realize it's not much," she said, looking apologetic that the gift was so small. "But I couldn't... I didn't know what to get the girl who has everything... And I-"

"Korra." The brunette stopped her rambling and finally looked up at me, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. I'd never seen her look so unsure. I smiled softly. "It's amazing. Thank you."

A grin slowly spread across her face. "Yeah?"

I threw my arm around her shoulder, nodding with my smile still on my face. "Yeah. I love it," I answered honestly.

I could tell that Korra hadn't thought I'd like my birthday present. But why wouldn't I? It was the first sincere and actually thought out gift I had gotten since my mother died. And I knew I would treasure it till the day I passed from this world.

Of that I was certain.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! _

_R&R_

_We out! Peace!_


	6. Legacy

Korra's POV

I couldn't believe it. It has been so long since I'd seen Asami. I almost didn't believe it. We were both practically all grown up now but it felt like nothing had changed. I hadn't been sure that our friendship would last, but I had always hoped it would. That's why I was so excited!

Soon enough, the ship docked and my parents met us on the pier. Asami and I went to greet them, Naga following of course. They seemed almost as happy as I was to see the heiress.

My dad hugged me tightly and I squirmed in his grip. He reminded me not to ever jump off the boat again. He and Mom knew it was just how I was but they were uneasy about it.

I somehow managed to wrestle my way out of his hold and he chuckled. I glared.

An air acolyte approached us and informed us that he would be our escort to Air Temple Island. I asked Asami if she'd like to come check it out with us and she nodded.

We talked on the way. We talked about what we'd been up to for the past seven years. She told me about being valedictorian for her class, yet another 'Sato tradition'. I could tell she didn't like the fact she was being forced to follow in her father's footsteps. She didn't like being molded to fit her legacy.

I, on the other hand, was actually trying to uphold mine.

I told her about passing my Firebending test in record time, even though it was opposite my natural element. I couldn't understand Aang's hesitation. Fire was actually the element I most preferred. And I told her about having to finish my Airbending training before I could become a fully realized Avatar.

I couldn't wait for that day.

The ship docked and I ran out, Asami following close behind. My parents took the luggage and Naga into the house. I spotted two familiar figures in the courtyard. I couldn't help but smile as I made my way to the elder woman and hugged her tight.

I had missed her so much.

"Welcome, Korra," she greeted. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Katara."

"Korra?" I looked over to the middle aged man with the arrow tattooed on his head. I grinned at him before giving him a hug as well. "Look at you," he said, pulling away to look at me with his kind grey eyes. "So big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar."

I felt pride at his words.

I noticed Asami standing quietly on the sidelines, watching our interaction. That wouldn't do. I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her over to the two masters.

"Katara, Tenzin, this is my best friend, Asami," I introduced. "We've been friends since I was ten years old."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Sato," Katara greeted, shaking the taller girl's hand. Tenzin nodded his greeting. "I'm glad Korra has someone to keep her out of trouble while she's here."

I pouted at this and everybody laughed. "It'll be a full time job, no doubt," Asami teased just as her phone rang. She sighed. "Excuse me. I'm sorry."

She stepped away from our group as my parents came out of the main house, exchanging embraces with the masters. As they started to catch up, I could hear Asami arguing with whoever was on the other end of the call.

I heard her sigh before hanging up and made my way over to her. "Everything all right?"

Another heavy sigh. "Yeah, I just...I'm sorry. I have to go." I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she was already leaving. She must've noticed because she continued, "But I promise I'll come visit soon."

I smiled and nodded. She gave me a tight hug which I returned. I told my parents that she was leaving and then walked her to the dock.

"Don't forget to visit," I reminded her. "I'll be busy with training and such but I'll make time to see you."

"I won't," she assured. "I'm really sorry I can't stay longer. But I'll come by later this week, maybe even take you to a Welcome Back to Republic City Lunch." I nodded. "Oh, and I want to say thank you again for the bracelet. I really do love it," she added, gesturing to the item now around her wrist.

"I'm glad." I had been so worried that the gift wouldn't be enough. Asami was probably used to getting actual jewelry and diamonds. Compared to that, the bracelet had seemed so minuscule. So hearing her say that she actually liked it, allowed me to relax. I should've known better.

She got on the ferry and I waved at her till I couldn't see her anymore.

I sighed. It was good to be home.

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

This was unacceptable. Korra, that filthy Water Tribe girl, had arrived this afternoon. This would explain why my daughter was nowhere to be found. I hated their so called friendship, though I knew it would come in handy at some point. I just hated the fact that my daughter associated herself with a Bender.

As soon as I'd heard the broadcast I'd called her and asked her to come home immediately. She tried to get me to let her stay a little longer but I wouldn't have it. I ordered her to come back and she reluctantly did as she was told. This is why I wasn't surprised when she barged into my office, visibly upset.

"What is your problem?" she practically yelled.

"Watch your tone with me, young lady," I warned, leaning against the chair. "I am your father and this is my house. Therefore you will treat me with respect."

"I haven't seen Korra in seven years. Seven years! And you won't even let me spend an hour with her," my daughter continued.

"I didn't know you were with the Avatar," I lied. "But I want to remind you that you have responsibilities here. You are going to be taking care of the company soon and I need you to-"

"Know what I'm doing," Asami finished, her tone clipped. "I know that. There isn't a day that goes by that you don't tell me that."

"Though it would seem that I still don't say it enough," I answered. "I want you to study for your classes now, you'll have midterms soon."

"Dad, it's only the first week," she countered. "We don't have anything due."

"Then get ahead," I insisted. "You were born into a legacy, you must maintain it. Your mother and I both received perfect marks when we studied in the University. If you won't do it for me, do it for her."

Her mother was her soft spot, her weakness. I could see it by the way her eyes softened when I mentioned her. "I know," Asami answered. "I won't let Mom down."

"Good," I replied. "Now, go on and study. I have business to attend to."

"As usual," she grumbled before leaving me to my work.

I took a deep breath but didn't say anything else. Asami would resent me for a while but I already knew she'd eventually get over it. She would have to. Amon was already preparing his troops. It would take a few years but when he was done…the Avatar wouldn't stand a chance against his onslaught.

* * *

Katara's POV

I had to admit, I was glad to see Korra again. Tonraq and Senna had been former pupils of mine and I remembered the day that the young wife had told me she was expecting. I could see the happiness in her eyes and that of her husband's. I had known from that moment that the child she carried would be special, and I was only slightly surprised when she happened to be my late husband's successor.

The White Lotus, a group whose task had been altered to serve and protect the Avatar, had immediately found the child and insisted they take her so she could become a fully realized Avatar. The young couple had fought, as had I, and eventually it was decided that the girl would be able to stay with her parents as long as she was guarded at all times.

It was hard to believe that all of this had happened more than ten years ago. Korra had been very young then, and we had thought that she didn't remember her time away from her parents but we had been wrong.

I had contacted Zuko to inform him of the situation when Senna came into my home, crying and begging for me to stop the Order from taking her child. Korra was still a toddler and I still remembered her little tear stained face and her cries when they had held her, separating her from her mother and father. I immediately took the child in my arms and gave those so called protectors of the Avatar a piece of my mind. Korra had stopped her crying when I'd given her to her mother.

Sometimes at night the girl would recall being taken in the form of nightmares; the crying and screaming. Most nights whimpers would escape her, and she would toss and turn restlessly like Aang had when he'd remembered the day he had trapped himself in the iceberg.

I knew the girl'd had a rough night when she came out of her bedroom, sleepily rubbing her eyes. She was stubborn, hard headed, but gentle and kind like Aang had been. I knew she wanted to uphold his legacy but I feared that she would one day snap due to the pressure she put on herself.

She had been training for days and hadn't managed to Bend even a gust of air. It had been the one element that didnt come as naturally to her as the others. I could already see that this was going to be her biggest challenge yet.

"I don't get it!" Korra ranted as we walked over to the spinning gates. "All the other elements were a piece of cake but every single time I try Airbending," She stopped there to blow a raspberry. "Nothing."

"Korra, that's perfectly fine," I replied. "You just need to be patient. It will come soon enough."

"I wish it'd come sooner rather than later," she muttered.

I chuckled and stopped to face her, fixing her sleeves. "Often the element that is most difficult to master is that opposite of your personality," I began. "For Aang it was Earthbending. He struggled more than you can imagine, and his instructor had little to no patience with him. You're lucky Tenzin isn't that way."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the Water Tribe girl muttered. "I guess I'm as an opposite an Airbender as you can get."

"Hello, Korra," my son greeted as we reached him.

"What are we going to be doing today?" the young Avatar asked.

"Same as the past few days," Tenzin answered. "You are going to try to get through the gates."

"While they're spinning," Korra answered with a groan. "This should be fun. Again."

"Just remember that you need to flow like a leaf," he reminded her.

She nodded and with his Airbending skills, Tenzin got the gates to spin. Korra took a deep breath before trying to get through them, only to be pushed out. Her parents winced at that and looked over at me, worry spreading across their face. The young Avatar had little patience and it was only a matter of time before she did something that would upset my son.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora reminded her.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki added.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo said.

"Tenzin," I called. "You should stop her before her temper gets the better of her."

"Mother, Korra will be fine," he answered. "She's trying and thats the most important part of this exercise."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I muttered.

Korra had managed to get through to the middle when a door hit her, making her grunt. I already knew what was coming. The Waterbender turned around and made a flame appear in the palm of her hands and started to light the contraption on fire as she punched and kicked around her in a fury of flames.

When she managed to control her temper she looked around, her breathing slightly labored and I could see the regret on her face. I turned to look at my son who was shocked, to say the least.

This wasn't going to end well.

"That was a two thousand year old historical treasure," Tenzin began. "What-What is wrong with you?" he hollered as he blasted wind all around him.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I've been practicing just like you taught me!" Korra yelled back. "I just haven't gotten the hang of it yet, okay?" There was disappointment in her eyes, and frustration. She was trying to understand the whole concept of Airbending but she was at a loss. And that didn't sit well with her.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force," my son said, his tone softer. "If you would just listen-"

"I have been!" the young Avatar shouted. "But you know what? I think that the problem isn't me. I think I haven't been able to Bend because you're a terrible teacher!" And with that she marched off.

"Korra! Practice isn't over!" he shouted back.

"Tenzin, give her time," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She's been on the island for almost a week. Korra needs to explore, be on her own." I knew Korra didn't mean it. She was just upset. Some time away, with her friend, might do her some good. Korra didn't like being cooped up in one place for very long.

"Not with that kind of behavior."

"Listen," I insisted. "Let her visit her friend and I assure you, she'll do better."

"I'm so sorry, Master Tenzin," Senna apologized.

"Korra's just having a hard time is all," Tonraq added.

My son sighed at this. "Perhaps she does a break from practice," Tenzin replied. "I'll give her a few days to explore and clear her head. Then we'll try something else."

Both parents nodded their head, looking relieved before going to search for their daughter. I understood Korra. Her enthusiasm was the same as Aang's when he'd tried Firebending for the first time. I just hoped that she didn't have the same experience he did.

* * *

**_Thus Airbending training has started... And Hiroshi is back... Trying to ruin the Korrasami friendship. *sigh* and we've introduced Katara's POV into the mix. _**

**_Hope you all enjoyed! Thank maila... She knows what's up! _**

**_We out! Peace!_**


	7. Girls Day

Asami's POV

Korra had called me, asking if we could go out for the day and I had said yes. If I read another line of business law, I was liable to go insane. My father was going to be out of town for the weekend, meeting up with one of his business partners which meant I could do pretty much anything I wanted.

We went to our favorite place, Narook's, and ordered some Water Tribe food. The food in the Water Tribe had been very good but I'd learned the hard way to stay away from the sea prunes.

"You look like you crashed one of your Satomobiles," Korra commented, moving her food around.

"Look who's talking," I muttered, doing the same. We both seemed to be in a funk of sorts.

"You know, this is really frustrating," she began, crossing her arms.

"Tell me about it."

"I've been practicing and I just feel like I'm not getting anywhere! I mean, it's air for crying out loud!"

"My dad expects me to be glued to all the textbooks I get at school," I replied. "He doesn't believe in overworking your brain."

"And then Tenzin yells at me for not being patient and for destroying that…whatever it was," Korra continued. Then she paused. "Okay, I'll admit I shouldn't have lost it but, ugh!"

"When I want to go out it's like I'm being interrogated," I continued. "I want to have some fun, go out and see the world but he wants me to stay focused on my studies!"

"It isn't fair," we said together, the same amount of frustration in our voices.

Korra and I looked up at each other and just burst into a round of laughter. I could see the tears forming in the younger girl's eyes as she started one of her deep bellied laughs. Even I was having a hard time maintaining my composure.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I wasn't really listening. Whats up with the mighty Avatar?"

"I'm sorry too," Korra replied, wiping a tear from her eye. "I was just caught up with my own story. How about you start?"

"My dad is just being…unbearable," I said with a sigh. "More than usual. What about you?"

"I can't Airbend!" she cried, exasperated. "I don't understand why!"

"You just need to be patient," I answered, taking a sip of my soda.

"Great advice, I'll get right on it," the brunette muttered, slumping in her seat. "If thats your advice to me, the same goes to you."

I laughed at that, shaking my head. "Let's eat," I answered simply.

The young Avatar sighed but smiled and did as she was told. For the rest of lunch, we talked about random things. We talked about what we'd done all the years we were apart that we didn't write about.

I had to admit, I really had missed Korra. When I was with her…I actually felt as if I could be myself. I felt like I didnt have to pretend to be the person everyone else wanted me to be and it was…nice. And I was grateful.

* * *

Korra's POV

Going out with Asami had helped cheer me up a bit. We stayed at Narook's for a long time, just drifting onto different conversations. When we finally finished, she offered for us going to her house for a while since her dad wasn't home and she wanted to enjoy her 'new found freedom'.

"We're going to have a blast, Korra," Asami said as she drove. "I don't think I've ever liked being home alone until I met you!"

"I've never been home alone," I answered pensively, looking at the scenery.

"Really?"

I nodded. "I don't mind it though," I said. "I like being with my parents. Usually they let me explore on my own, they just don't like when I wander off too far."

"I wished my dad was that way," the raven haired girl muttered.

We stopped by the Pro Bending arena and I let out a long sigh; looked like I wasn't going to be able to Pro Bend for a long time. At least until I advanced in my Airbending which wasn't happening any time soon. I felt a breeze and turned away only to have a piece of paper hit me square in my face, causing the Sato heiress to let out a laugh.

I let out an annoyed grunt as I removed the piece of paper, ready to burn it to ashes until I saw the drawing it had. It was of two Pro Benders going head on. I quickly read the flyer and my eyes widened.

"Korra?" Asami called. "What is it?"

"It's-It's," I began turning to look at her. My best friend gave me a bewildered expression and I couldn't help but grin. "It's a teen league for Pro Benders!" I finally cried.

"A what?"

"A teen league," I repeated. "It's the same rules except you don't really compete in the arena. But it says that some players get drafted into the big league!"

"That's great!" Asami said with a smile of her own. "Are you going to join it?"

"Of course I am!" I said. "Looks like today wasn't that bad of a day after all!"

She chuckled at this. "How about if to celebrate, we have a sleepover at my house?" the heiress suggested. "You can tell your parents you're keeping me company?"

I grinned at this. "You got it!"

* * *

Asami's POV

Korra's excitement was almost tangible, not to mention contagious. She was practically vibrating as she rode in the car with me and I couldn't really blame her. She'd wanted to be a part of Pro-Bending her entire life and she'd finally found an opportunity.

To celebrate, I'd suggested for her to hang out with me for the weekend. Of course she'd had to call her parents but they'd agreed. This way she could take a break from Airbending and I could not worry about my studies and Future Industries.

"So," began Korra. "What does the great Asami Sato have planned today? Let me guess, shopping? Make-overs?" The grin on her face let me know that she was only teasing. I hit her shoulder playfully, keeping one hand on the wheel.

"I have something a little more exciting in mind.

When we pulled into the parking lot of Future Industry's test lot, Korra furrowed her brow, looking unsure of what was going on. I smiled and turned off the ignition.

"Ever driven a car before?" I asked as I hopped out, Korra following suit.

"Um, not really," she answered, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "The only thing I drive is a polar bear dog."

I laughed as I lead her through the building to the race track out back. "Well then, this should be interesting."

Once outside, her eyes went wide. Two of our test drivers were currently speeding around the track, pushing and testing the vehicles to the limit.

The Satomobile was built like the old cars back in the early nineteen hundreds but with a few modern twists etched into them. My father had never really expected them to take off like they did but for some reason, everyone was always waiting for the next big thing from us.

"Wow. This...this is amazing!" Korra's cobalt eyes were alight with her excitement. I remembered this same enthusiasm from when we'd first met. It was like seeing the ten year old Water Tribe girl again.

"Are we gonna take one of these babies for a spin?"

I chuckled and nodded, leading her to the pit.

There was nothing I loved more than being behind the wheel. It was the one place where I felt I had complete control. The sound of the engine revving sent a chill down my spine and the wind rushing past gave the illusion of flying. I was unbeatable on the track, this was my domain. And I loved it.

Later, when we arrived back at my home, Korra was still grinning from ear to ear. After we gone round the course a few times I'd decided to call it a day. I could've driven for hours but it wasnt just me in the car. She'd enjoyed it though, asking if I'd be willing to teach her how to drive like that.

I'd smiled and promised to give her the "Sato crash course to driving" one of these days. I could tell she was a excited by the idea. So was I.

* * *

Lin's POV

Something was coming. Or rather, someone. For the past couple of years there had been a series of unexplainable disappearances, killings. It was a trail of bodies all over the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and now by the looks of it, this…monster was headed to Republic City.

The first time the police chiefs contacted me, I thought that they were inept and couldn't keep their city under control. But then the bodies started to appear. It was a mystery really what had happened to those people. For the most part they were ordinary people, some had been criminals but what caught my attention is that they had all been Benders.

I had asked for the medical exams of the bodies and the examiners found something odd that they couldn't quite explain. I had gotten everything ready and asked Katara to accompany me to see what was so 'odd' about their findings. When we arrived, the elder Waterbender ran a watery hand over the corpse and stopped dead in her tracks before looking up at me.

It was then that I knew that the rumors had been true. For years there had been talk about a man who could take away the Bending of others. Permanently. I had thought it was just a folktale of some sort. But it apparently it wasn't.

Aang had been the only person known to take away the Bending of someone and it was questionable whether the ability had been passed on to Korra.

I sat at my desk, studying the most recent case. It was about a man in his early forties, father of two children, a four year old girl and a eight month old infant, and husband to a middle aged woman. He had disappeared a few days ago while on his way to the Earth Kingdom. He never got there.

He was a Waterbender, and it fit the killer's M.O. His wife had asked for my assistant when he didn't call her like he was supposed to and I had immediately jumped on the case. His disappearance only proved what I feared.

That monster was heading to Republic City and I had to do everything I could to stop him.

* * *

Amon's POV

Over the past decade or so I had started to make a name for myself. The body count was increasing and the police were starting to notice. That's what I wanted. I wanted them to know that I was coming, that there would be casualties, that I would stop at nothing and that I would come for them.

My journey for equality had begun many years ago at the North Pole. It was there that I realized that Benders took advantage of those who weren't as lucky to have the ability to control an element. I intended to illuminate that barrier and make everyone equal. Make those who abused their powers suffer at the hands of their own victims.

"Amon," my Lieutenant called, walking over to me.

I took my gaze from the mountains, where on the other side, my destiny stood. Slowly I turned around to face him, putting my hands behind my back.

"Yes?" I answered.

"The Avatar is in town," he informed. "What do you want us to do?"

I smirked behind the mask. "She is of no threat to me," I replied. "Not from what I hear. There is no need to rush the upcoming battle."

"Are you sure?" my second in command questioned. "She has already mastered three out of the four elements."

"I'm quite sure," I said. "Bring in the prisoner."

He gave me a sharp nod and turned away to bring who I had asked for. On my way to the city I had run across a Waterbender that happened to be at the wrong place and the wrong time, for him that is. He would be the first of many to fall, a warning to all those who abuse their abilities.

A middle aged man was thrown at my feet and I could see the fear in his eyes. I smirked again. The poor fool probably didn't even know what I was about to do to him. I studied him for a moment before stepping behind him, putting my thumb over his forehead and another on his neck.

"What-what do you want from me?" he asked his voice shaking.

I bent down so that I was close to his ear. "Your Bending," I replied.

**_************* Ah! Finally have some new POVs and were moving onward with Amon! Finally, right?_**

**_review and hope you enjoyed!_**

**_We out! Peace!_**


	8. Teen League

Asami's POV

I was getting everything ready for mine and Korra's slumber party. Ever since we got home I started moving the furniture around, trying to make it more comfortable for us. I had brought out several movies and asked the Water Tribe girl for her opinion on which to watch.

I had been so concentrated on preparing the room that I didn't even notice when Korra fell asleep. One moment she was watching the movie and next I looked over to see her sleeping peacefully. I let out a sigh and shook my head as I let a smile appear on my face.

Shortly after, I went to the kitchen to get the snacks ready. Then I heard something. It was an odd sound that pried me away from my task, forcing me to look up. The noise was pitiful, as if something or someone was wounded. I slowly slipped out of the kitchen and followed the sound, and stopped when I saw the source.

The teen was on the couch, letting out small whimpers, sweat forming at her hairline. I knelt down besides her before placing a hand on her shoulder. I immediately regretted this. Korra let out a scream and I moved back when she started to thrash around. I needed to calm her down.

"Korra! Korra, wake up!"

The Water Tribe girl opened her eyes and blinked at me. She furrowed her brow before realization dawned on her and she slumped back against the arm of the couch.

"I'm sorry, Asami." Her voice was tired.

"That must've been some nightmare," I noted, sitting down beside her.

"It's really nothing." She rubbed her face with her hands in frustration, forcing a laugh. "It's so stupid."

"You want to talk about it?" I asked. Korra and I had been friends for a decade. I hoped that she would trust me enough to tell me what plagued her. As I hoped I could confide in her.

"It's stupid," Korra repeated. "I was four when I found out I was the Avatar," she began. "Shortly after, these people, the White Lotus, they-they came for me, tried taking me away from my parents. But Katara...she took me back from them and they never bothered me again."

"Is that what you dream about?" I questioned. "The White Lotus taking you?"

She nodded her head absently. "Yeah," the teen replied. She sighed. "I don't know why though! It's not like I'm scared of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" Korra answered. "I-I just…" She stopped and shook her head, turning to look at me. "I don't wanna talk about it. Can we do something?"

I wanted to get her to talk about it, I wanted to help. But I'd let it go for now. So I just nodded my head, letting out a small sigh. For the next couple of hours we played different games and watched a movie. I could see her eyes droop tiredly but she refused to sleep. When I, myself, started to feel worn out, I laid down on the improvised mattress we'd made.

"Come on, Korra," I said with a yawn. "Let's go to bed."

"I thought you wanted to stay up all night," she replied sleepily, rubbing her eye and trying to fight her own tiredness.

"It's three in the morning," I said. "We need to get some sleep."

She let out a sigh and laid down on the other mattress next to mine. As soon as her head made contact with the pillow she was out for the count. I couldn't help but smile at this before I slowly drifted off to my own dreams.

* * *

Korra's POV

As soon as I arrived home I went directly to my parents and showed them the flyer for the teen Pro Bending league. My dad let out a chuckle as I lay in between the both of them, my legs on his lap and my head on my mom's. I gave them all the details and after a talk about how I would have to manage my Avatar training with the sport, they agreed to sign me up.

I immediately shot up from my seat and dragged them to the door, eager to start as soon as possible. Soon we docked at the pier and I excitedly ran up to the arena only to be lead to a small gym across from it. I frowned a little but didn't let the minor detail discourage me and I ran up to the gym, my parents following.

When I went inside, it wasn't exactly all that I expected. It was smaller and sort of shabby looking. I could see the paint scrapping off the walls and could tell the place was not exactly taken care of. But in all honesty, it wasn't bad.

"May I help you?" a chubby man asked. He was wearing a green suit and had a mustache. He must have been around his late forties. His whole look screamed con man.

"We're here to enroll our daughter," my father said.

"For the teen league?" he asked. My parents nodded. "Well you're in the right place! I'm Butaka, and I run the teen league for Pro Bending!"

"Tonraq," my dad replied shaking his hand. "This is my wife Senna and my daughter, Korra."

"Avatar Korra?" Butaka questioned. I nodded. "Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you! Why don't you look around the arena while I get the paperwork ready, how does that sound?"

"Okay," I replied before beginning to explore the place.

There was a match going on and I stopped for a moment to watch. The two teams seemed advanced, and it wasn't hard to guess they'd probably been playing for years now. I sighed. Competition was high, that much was obvious. I was seventeen and would only be able to play till I was nineteen. I had two years to go pro and it would take a miracle.

I turned my attention away and continued my exploring. I was so caught up watching the match as I walked that I bumped into someone and fell to the floor. I looked up and blinked a couple of times. In front of me was a pretty good looking guy, around my age with golden eyes and sharp yet soft features. He had spiky jet black hair with a red scarf around his neck. If I had to guess, he was probably a Firebender.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Its fine," he answered, holding out his hand to help me up.

"I'm Korra," I told him, introducing myself. "I'm enrolling into the teen league. Do you play here too?"

"Mako," the Firebender answered. "And no, I have my own Pro team. I just came to check out the graduating class."

"Are you going to be recruiting?" I asked. Maybe I didn't have to go through the teen league after all.

"Yeah, but I'm looking for a more experienced player."

I sighed. So much for that. "Oh, well um, I guess I'll see you around?" I asked, hiding my disappointment. I still had a chance to be in the big leagues. I was an awesome Bender if I did say so myself.

He shrugged. "I guess," Mako replied before walking away.

Well he was friendly.

* * *

Mako's POV

After my encounter with that girl, I got right back to business as usual. I was the captain of the Fire Ferrets, an underdog team with the dream of one day winning the championship pot. That was my dream. Well, mine and my younger brother Bolin's. We had been a full team up till yesterday when our Waterbender left us to go to a more experienced team. I had blown fumes at that, which leads me to my present situation.

I had come to see the graduating class and see if, by any luck, I could find a descent Bender to be on our team. The girl had a Water Tribe aspect, with her Eskimo type clothing, and I would bet she was a Waterbender. But she was also a rookie. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even know the rules. The thought of recruiting her had quickly left my mind. I needed a more experienced Bender.

I stopped and watched the match, focusing in on the Waterbender. His attacks weren't as skillful, or direct. He was a little rough around the edges but I could see potential. I made a mental note to seek him out after the match. I knew I didn't have a chance with the opposing Waterbender when I noticed a new team, the Rabaroos cheering her on. I sighed. I really hoped that this guy will be good enough to get us through the matches.

"Well, look what we have here," an oily voice taunted. My jaw clenched and I turned to find the one guy I hated. "A Fire-Rat."

"Buzz off, Tahno," I replied, trying to ignore him. The Waterbender was a no good little weasel-snake. Him and his team, The Wolf-Bats had won the pot for the last three years. It was a streak the Fire Ferrets were going to beat.

"Heard about your Waterbender," he continued, standing next to me. "I was wondering when he'd move up in ranks."

"What are you doing here?"

"Scouting the upcoming competition," the Waterbender replied with a smirk. "Nothing we can't handle. You on the other hand…I'll be surprised if you make it through the first match."

"You know what I like about that cheap hair gel you wear, Tahno," I said, turning to look at him. "It's flammable." I made a flame appear in my hand.

The Waterbender quickly backed away, glaring at me. I smirked at that and continued to watch the match. Maybe today wouldn't be such a waste after all.

* * *

Korra's POV

Saturday was my favorite day of the week on several levels. For one, it was the only day out of the week that I got to take a break from Airbending training, which was still kicking my butt. I had the scratches and bruises to prove it. Second, my mom cooked my favorite food that day, Water Tribe noodles. But what really made Saturday nights special was when my parents and I would sit down in their room and watch Pro Bending as I lay across both their laps.

To add to the excitement, today was the very first match of the season in which the Badgermoles would take on the Fire Ferrets. My mom gently combed my hair as my dad and I dug into the popcorn bucket, eagerly watching the television show, making her chuckle. The Fire Ferrets came into view and I nearly choked.

I couldn't believe it. That guy that I had met earlier hadn't been joking when he'd said he was a pro! He was none other than the Fire Ferret's captain! I had actually met him! I grabbed another handful of popcorn and glued my eyes to the television set, waiting for the match to begin.

Soon enough the whistle was blown and the attacks began. The Badgermole's Waterbender tried to get the best of Mako but he expertly dodged the attack and sent a fire kick right to the opponent's side, knocking them back.

"Woo-hoo!" I shouted, jumping up and spilling some of the popcorn.

My father raised a brow and I smiled sheepishly before returning my attention back to the television set. I let out a groan when the first round was declared a tie but that only meant that it would be more exciting. The Fire Ferrets had always been the underdogs, even when I was a kid. The previous captain had been Toza, but his career had ended when he broke his leg in one of the matches and the team was disqualified. I was happy that they were making a return.

The Ferret Earthbender kicked a disk right at the Badgermole's Firebender's chest, sending him all the way to the back of the ring. Though he and Mako were doing well, I couldn't help but notice that their Waterbender wasn't as…sharp, I guess you could say. He hadn't gotten knocked off of the ring, but it seemed as if he wasn't really all that great.

Or maybe it was just my ego talking.

"Second round goes to the Fire Ferrets!" the referee declared and I jumped up once again, spilling what was left of the popcorn.

"Korra," my dad scolded.

"Sorry," I replied, getting up to pick up the mess I'd made while watching the match.

After I picked up the pieces, I left the bowl on the floor, where my dad was seated and climbed back on the sofa to my spot. I heard my mom chuckle again as I lay my head on her lap. The rest of the match went by fast, and the next thing I knew, it was finished and the Fire Ferrets had won. I pumped my fist up in the air out of excitement, making my parents laugh before another match began.

Halfway through the match my eyes began to droop sleepily and I let out a yawn, rubbing my eyes. I tried to fight off sleep, determined to finish the second match but the soothing circles my mom rubbed on my back made it difficult. I let out anther yawn and slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

Amon had finally arrived in Republic City. It was about midnight when I got the call from his Lieutenant, letting me know that he wanted to see me. I quickly shot out of bed and gathered all the designs I had been working on for the upcoming revolution. A revolution I was sure we would win.

As I made my way toward the door, a noise caught my attention. I turned to find Asami outside her door, yawning sleepily. I must have woken her up with my movement or perhaps the phone had. I let out a sigh at this, walking over to her.

"Dad, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just got a call from one of my business partners and I have to go meet him," I explained.

Asami let out a yawn, a scoff escaping her. "Figured," she muttered before going back into her room.

I let out another sigh before leaving my home and heading to my car. As I drove I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. I hadn't seen Amon for years, since my daughter had met that filthy Avatar. We had kept in touch through phone calls, him informing me of his plan while I prepared myself to help in any way I could. Now that he was in the city, I knew it was only a matter of time before the Revolution begun.

I arrived at the assigned location shortly after, and went through a security check before going inside the building. He was sitting down behind the desk, a lamp being the only light in the room. That was how he always met with me. It had made me a bit uneasy at first, until he revealed that he did not like to show his face because of the large scar he had, courtesy of a Firebender. His hate for their kind was something we shared.

"Hello, Mr. Sato," Amon greeted, gesturing me to sit down in front of him.

"Amon, I have everything you asked for," I replied as I took a seat.

He held his hand out and I gave him a folder, placing the suitcase I had on the desk. The revolutionist looked through it before setting the information down on the desk and pushing it towards me. I took them again and opened the suitcase, removing some of the papers I had And placing then in Amon's hand.

"It's not finished," I admitted. "It's just a sketch." Amon didn't answer, just continued to look at the picture. "I can have the gloves and nets ready by-"

"May I add a few suggestions?" he asked, cutting me off while gesturing to the drawing.

I nodded and he took a pencil, writing a few notes on the piece of paper and sketching on it as well. When he finished he pushed the paper towards me once again. I took it and read the notes, and I had to admit they were good suggestions. My machine would have inflicted sufficient damage on Benders but now it could be deadly.

"How long before you can make a prototype?"

"A few months," I replied. "Maybe sooner."

"Perhaps, sooner," Amon answered before leaning forward so that his face was visible. I tried to remain emotionless as I took the large scar across his face. "The Revolution is coming," he continued after a moment, reaching out to pick up the mask on his desk, putting it on. "And once it gets here, the world will be ours for the taking and we will be rid of those filthy Benders."

I nodded. I couldn't wait till that day.


	9. The Fabulous Bending Brothers

Bolin's POV

After a long training day with Mako and Hasook I finally had some free time! I loved my brother to death, I really did, but five hour practices were really pushing it! Not to mention that I thought our new Waterbender was going to quit on us. My brother had always been very strict when it came to Pro Bending; especially now that it our main source of income.

It was our dream to win the championship pot and finally get off the streets. But I still thought that if he kept pushing every Waterbender we had the way he was, we would end up not being able to compete and we would have to live on the streets. I think that was Mako's worst fear.

I'd tried to talk to him about it, but I didn't know what to tell my big brother. He'd risked his neck all these years for me, so I decided to just let him make the calls for now.

I made my way to the smaller gym across from the arena where I would go almost every day and watch the teen league play. As I walked in I got swarmed by a bunch of girls who were just totally head over heels and I couldn't exactly blame them. I was a ladies' man. I gave them my autograph and they left me in peace, giggling and whispering to each other. I winked at them and one actually fainted. I smiled at that.

Yep, they still fall for me.

As usual I walked around, seeing if the match was any good. When I noticed it wasn't I kept walking and made my way to the gym. Sometimes when no one was there I'd workout since our time in the gym at the arena was limited. A little extra light practice never hurt anyone.

When I walked in, however; I stopped dead in my tracks.

In front of me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen! Her hair was a chocolate brown and her skin was a mocha color. She was lifting up a couple of weights, which should have been too much for her, but boy was she buff! She had on her grey practice uniform and after a moment I finally closed my mouth and fixed myself a little before going to talk to her.

Time to work my charm.

"Hey there," I greeted.

The girl let out a grunt before putting the weights down and looking over at me. For a second I thought I would faint. She had the most beautiful blue eyes! They were absolutely stunning.

"Can I help you?" she asked slowly, eyeing my warily.

"Oh, sorry," I said, shaking my head before holding out my hand. "Name's Bolin. I'm an Earthbender."

"Korra," she answered, giving my hand a shake.

I smiled before discretely rubbing my hand. She had a strong grip. The girl looked at me confused for a second before shrugging and going back to her exercises. I immediately followed, determined to get to know her a little.

"Are you new around here?" I asked. "You have to be because I know I would've noticed you before."

Korra raised a brow, seemingly amused before she smiled and nodding. "Yeah," she replied. "I just joined a week ago."

"Wanting to go Pro or what?" I asked. She nodded. "Well I think you have a pretty good shot."

Her eyes lit up at this. "You think so?"

"Korra, I know so," I replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take it from a Pro."

"You Pro Bend?" she asked, setting the weights down, giving me her full attention. Being a Pro Bender has its side perks. Deffinetly catches the ladies attention. So I capitalize on this fact.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. My brother and I have a team. You can come and watch a game if you want," I offered. "I can get you the best seats in the house."

"Really?" Korra asked excitedly. I noticed how her smile seemed to light up her eyes, making the cerulean gems gleam. Spirits, she was beautiful. "I've always wanted to see a real Pro Bending match!"

"How about tomorrow's?" I asked with a grin. "We're playing at seven."

Korra bit her lip at this before slowly nodding. "Yeah, seven's fine," she finally replied. Though for a second I thought she might say the opposite. "Where can I meet you?"

"In front of the arena," I answered. "Maybe after our victory we can go out or something."

"You're really confident that you're going to win," Korra said with a chuckle, brow raised.

Now that had to be the best laugh I'd ever heard, and I couldn't wait to hear it again. This girl had everything!

"Always do," I said with a wink. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," she repeated before going back to her exercises.

As I left the gym, I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face. This girl was one of a kind. She was special. I just knew it.

* * *

Korra's POV

It was needless to say that I was extremely excited. I was finally going to be able to watch a live ProBending match! I was so excited I didn't think I slept at all last night! I had just finished changing and was on my way out when I saw Tenzin head towards me. I stopped and waited for him when he signaled me to stop. I frowned at this, wondering what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Korra, where are you going?" he asked.

"I was going to go to a ProBending match," I answered with a smile, barely containing myself from jumping up and down. "I'll be back lat-"

"You are not going to watch that _sport_, that mockery of the noble tradition of Bending," the Airbender answered.

"Seriously, Tenzin?" I said. He had to be kidding. "I've always dreamed of seeing a ProBending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena!"

"Yes," Tenzin replied. "You are not here to watch that drivel. You are here to finish your Avatar training, which reminds me, you owe me a meditation session. Ever since you joined that teen league you've been neglecting your Airbending training. In my opinion, that is all the ProBending you need."

"But-"

"No buts," he said. "Go the meditation pavilion. I will check up on you in a few hours. Your plans for tonight are cancelled."

My mouth dropped. A few hours? A few hours?! He had to be kidding! I huffed before storming away to the mediation pavilion. I sat down and connected my fists together, trying to meditate. I heard a loud horn and I stood up just as the last ferry to the island was leaving. I sighed. So much for watching my first live match. I was going to be stuck here for hours!

That's when an idea came to mind. A few hours. Tenzin wasn't going to check up on me any time soon, and by the time he did, I could've gone and watched a match and snuck right back! He would never suspect a thing! And not having a ride wasn't a problem. I was an expert swimmer and I could use my Waterbending to help me out. I grinned at this and made my way to the edge of the island, jumping in and pulling the water up to cushion my fall as I made my way to the arena.

When I got there I quickly bent the water out of my clothes and hair, before going to look for Bolin. I found him near the entrance, already in his Pro Bending uniform. His eyes lit up as he came to meet me, holding his arm out. I laughed at this and took it as he led me inside, talking about how glad he was I had come.

"Best seats in the house, huh?" he said as he led me through a door.

"Wow," was all I said as I looked around. "This place is more amazing than I imagined!" We were on a balcony that overlooked the whole arena!

I was actually in the 'backstage' where the players changed into their uniforms. I pretty much had VIP seats! I went over to the edge looking around. The platform was at least twice as high as the one in the teen league and a lot longer too. The arena was also packed, unlike with us who the only audience we had were that composed of family or friends. The fans were already hooting and hollering, waiting for the action to start. It was...beyond what I imagined.

"Bolin, how many times have I told you, no free passes!" someone yelled.

I jumped up and turned to find a grouchy old man pointing at me, while yelling at the Earthbender. I smiled sheepishly and gave him a small wave. I should have known there were no free passes in here.

"Toza, she's with me," Bolin said.

My mouth dropped. Toza? The Toza! I couldn't believe this! I had heard him on the radio when I was a kid!

"What do you mean with you?" he barked.

"We're together."

I frowned at that. Not that I wasn't grateful, but that was not the case "Well it's more like together as in friends," I corrected, walking over to them. I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

"Yeah, of course," he said, tugging at his collar. "I didn't mean to imply-"

"Oh, you implied it," I muttered to him.

"Whatever!" Toza said, throwing his arms up. "But let her be the last one!" he added before leaving.

"Sorry," Bolin apologized. "I forgot to tell him.

"So you bring a lot of girls back here, Bolin?" I asked teasingly, brow raised and the corner of my lips twitching into a grin.

His face turned a bright shade of red as he pulled his collar again. I chuckled at that before looking around the small locker room. I heard someone walk in and my mouth almost dropped. It was that Firebender I had met at the arena when I first signed up for the teen league!

"Korra," Bolin called. "I want you to meet my older brother, Mako."

"Hey, I know you," I began. "I met you at the other are-"

"Bo, we have a match to play," the Firebender called when the third teammate arrived, putting his helmet on.

"Oh, well, I guess I can talk to you after," I sulked when he completely ignored me.

"Don't mind him," the Earthbender said. "He just gets a little…focused before a match." I nodded at this. "Well, gotta go! Wish me luck, not that we'll need it," he added with a wink.

"Good luck!" I said with a smile, running to edge to get a view of the match.

"Introducing, the Fire Ferrets!" the spokesperson announced.

The crowd cheered at this and someone even said they 'loved' Bolin. I laughed at that. So my guess was that he was a 'heartbreaker,' he looked like a sweet kid though.

"After a long absence, the Fire Ferrets are back and have made it father than anyone anticipated," the commentator stated. "But tonight, they have their toughest test yet folks."

"Begin!" the referee called.

The players didn't waste any time. I noticed once again that their Waterbender was…off. His moves weren't as powerful or precise as the brothers. It was only a few moments before his sloppiness caused him and Bolin to be thrown back to zone two, leaving Mako alone.

_Get it together_, I thought.

It wasn't long after that Hasook, the Waterbender, was knocked off the ring. I sighed at that. This wasn't looking good. The first round ended, going to the Tigerdillos and I almost pulled my hair out. But there was still a chance they could win but if they didn't fix their offense, it was going to be a lot harder.

They were quickly knocked back to zone two in the first couple of minutes but made an impressive comeback when all three of them knocked the Tigerdillos all the way back, earning them the second round. I saw Hasook and Bolin cheer and I did the same. There was still hope!

"It's still anyone's match as we go to the third and final round!" the commentator announced as the third round started.

Hasook's luck ran out rather quickly after that. He was getting attacked from all angles and he stumbled right into Bolin, making both of them fall to the ground. Before either of them had a chance to get up they were knocked off the ring, leaving Mako on his own. My fist slammed into the rail in anxiety and frustration. Not good, not good at all!

Mako was knocked to zone three and though he was dodging all the attacks he was getting tired fast. If they lost this match, it was over for them! Mako stopped attacking and focused on dodging and I caught on to his strategy. He was wearing the other team out!

He threw a series of punches when he saw his plan was working, knocking the Waterbender right off the platform, followed by the Firebender until only him and the opposite team's Earthbender remained. The other player threw a disc after disc at the Firebender who did the same with his fire attacks, creating a cloud of smoke. When it cleared Mako came out and threw a fire attack, effectively knocking the player off the platform.

They'd won! They'd really won! And I got to watch the whole thing!

"One more win and we are in the championship tournament!" Bolin exclaimed as the team came back to the balcony.

I was about to reply when I heard Mako and Hasook arguing. The Firebender was scolding his teammate and with good reason. Hasook snapped at him before storming off.

"You guys were incredible out there!" I told Mako as he approached us. "Especially you, Mr. Hat-trick!"

"Oh you're still here?" he asked, his tone slightly annoyed as he walked right passed me, not even sparing me a glance.

"Oh you're still a jerk?" I snapped back. I may be a fan but his attitude was getting on my nerves.

"Nice!" Bolin commented with a smile.

"I've always been a fan of the Fire Ferrets, ever since I was a kid when Toza used to play," I said, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, he was the team captain," he answered. "My brother was trained by him and he has the title now."

I nodded. "Hey you think that when you have time you can show me some moves?"

"Sure," the Earthbender replied, his green eyes showing his excitement. "I'm just not sure how my Earthbending will translate to your Waterbending, but we'll figure it out."

"Won't be a problem," I answered with a smirk, crossing my arms. "I'm an Earthbender."

He blinked several times at that, his brow furrowing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume," he apologized. "I just thought that well…based off your Water Tribe clothes, I just thought you were…a…Water Tribe gal."

"No, you're right," I answered with a half shrug. "I'm a Waterbender and a Firebender."

I saw Mako stop what he was doing and my grin grew. Guess that caught his attention. Bolin scratched his head, looking completely lost.

"I'm very confused right now," Bolin admitted.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot," Mako stated finally turning to look at me. I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes, and I knew he now recognized me. About damn time.

"Both are very true."

"No way!" The Earthbender's widened almost comically. "You're the Avatar?" I nodded. "Well then, want to go to the gym? I can teach you a thing or two."

"I'd love to but I actually have to get going," I told him, remembering I was supposed to be mediating right now.

He looked slightly disappointed at that but muttered an 'okay'. I thanked him again and told him I had better get going. I didn't want Tenzin to catch me. I'd never hear the end of it.

"Nice to meet you again," Mako said when I made my way to the door. "Avatar Korra."

"Been a real pleasure," I answered, feeling a little bit smug.

I got out of the arena through a window and jumped into the bay, swimming back to the island. When I got there, I dried myself again and practically ran to the pavilion, sitting down, connecting my fists and pretending to meditate. Though I was far too excited to concentrate properly.

"Well I must say, I'm sort of surprised," Tenzin said. I opened my eyes and found him looking down at me with a smile. "I didn't think you'd actually listen. That's enough meditating for today, why don't you go and get some rest?"

I smiled at this and nodded getting up going to my room. I lay down on my bed but couldn't even go to sleep. I replayed today's events in my head and I couldn't help but smile. After a while, I got up and leaned against the window frame, looking out at the arena. I would be getting no sleep tonight.

* * *

**_The fabulous Bending brothers everyone! Ha! Bolin is just so cute. It almost makes me feel bad that Korra doesn't return his feelings... Ah well! Cei la vie._**

**_Remember to thank maila for all she does for this story! This would literally be nothing without her. Plus she'll be responsible for all Makorra mushiness yet to come, romantics are not my forte. _**

**_Well We Out! Peace!_**


	10. Patience

Mako's POV

I couldn't believe this. Our Waterbender had once again left our team, except this one had decided to do so without letting anyone know and right before a match. There was no way I could go and look for another now. It looked like this was the end of the road for us for this year. I couldn't help but feel disappointed and angry. With our primary income gone…I didn't know what would happen to Bolin and me. I didn't want to go back to the streets again. I had promised myself we wouldn't.

The door opened and for a second I had the hope that it was him but I didn't even hide my annoyance when Korra, the Avatar, came inside the locker room. I scowled a little before crossing my arms in front of me. She smiled at us then frowned, probably noticing our mood.

"I didn't miss the match, did I?" she asked. "You guys look like you lost already."

"We might as well have," Bolin sulked. I couldn't really blame him.

"Hasook's a no good, no show," I growled. The door opened once more and I straightened at this. Maybe it was…

"You got two minutes to get ready or you're disqualified," the referee said before closing the door once again.

I sighed. This was it for us. "Well there goes our shot for the tournament," I said. "And the winnings."

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Korra replied. I raised a brow, looking at her suspiciously. "You guys have a Waterbender available. Me." I scoffed at this. She had to be kidding. "I'm a top notch Waterbender, if I do say so myself."

"No way," I replied. "I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there with a rookie." Though technically, we were the rookies of the Pros. But I wasn't gonna think about that.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she replied, sounding a bit offended before muttering something under her breath. It sounded a lot like 'jerk.' I rolled my eyes. She was such a child.

"Times up, you in or out?" the referee asked again, coming inside.

"We're in!" Korra said.

"We are?" I asked, uncrossing my arms, watching her take Hasook's uniform. She grabbed it and made a move to go change. "I didn't agree to this!" I called after her.

"You can thank me later!" she shot back.

"This girl is crazy," I muttered. What the hell had just happened?

Bolin turned to look at me, silently letting me know to not ruin the opportunity we had here. I sighed and rubbed my temples. This match was going to be the death of me, I just knew it.

Soon enough we were on the platform and I could see Korra readying herself. She had just started her Pro Bending career a few weeks ago and I didn't know how she would do. But as long as we had a third player it didn't matter, I just didn't want her to do anything stupid, and I was going to make this very clear.

"Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive," I instructed before glancing over to her. I could already see her annoyance as her helmet slid down her face. It was a little too big. "In fact don't do anything at all, just try not to get knocked out of the ring."

She huffed at this. "You got it, Captain," Korra replied.

"Begin!"

_Spirits, help me._

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I had spotted Korra earlier this evening trying to go to a match at the Pro Bending arena. I had once again stopped her and told her she would not be able to watch that so called sport. It was nothing but a violent game that mocked and changed the traditional art of Bending. She had seemed extremely upset at this and I had ordered her to meditate to forget about Pro Bending. It was enough she wasted her time in the Teen League her parents had enrolled her in. I would be having a word with them soon.

As I looked over some paperwork, I heard a commotion not too far from my office. I raised a brow at this and stood to see where the commotion was coming from. I looked outside the window and found the White Lotus Guards watching a Pro Bending match on the TV. I huffed at this and closed the window. It seemed nowadays everyone was into that…thing.

I sat back down and continued with my paperwork. Only a few moments passed before I glanced up, looking at the radio on my desk. I reached out to turn the knob but then set it down. I was curious about what was so interesting about the sport, but I had condemned it myself. After a few minutes of internal arguing I finally tuned the radio onto the sports station.

The team called the Fire Ferrets was currently playing, and it seemed as if they had just acquired a new player. The announcer kept commented on her, saying how she was having a hard time communicating with her teammates.

I shook my head as I turned it off, having heard enough. I went back to the paperwork before remembering that I had sent Korra off to the meditation pavilion. I sighed and decided to take a break and check up on her. However, when I got there, she was nowhere in sight. I frowned at this but figured she might have taken a break. Spirits knew the girl had no patience.

On my way back to my office I went over to the sentries, wanting to see if they knew where the teen was. That was their job after all, to keep an eye on the young Avatar.

"Have you seen Korra?" I asked. "I told her to meditate but she isn't in the pavilion."

The guards ignored me, their attention on the television set. I sighed at this, shaking my head. I looked at the screen and saw the Waterbender from the red team get attacked by all the players of the opposite team. I could see the player get annoyed and suddenly they threw a water attack forward before using an earth disk to protect themselves. The match stopped and I blinked a few times.

Had that player just Bended two elements?

"It's the Avatar folks!" the commentator revealed after a few seconds, sounding surprised and astounded.

I could feel my face heating up at this, my anger boiling in my veins. The sentries quickly stood up, ready to go get her but I blasted wind everywhere, blocking their advance.

"I'll get her myself!" I snapped before grabbing my staff from my office and making my way to the arena.

When I arrived, the second round was still going on and I saw Korra get knocked off the platform. I narrowed my eyes before asking someone where she would emerge. One of the security guards pointed down to a platform and I made my way there, reaching the spot just as she came up with for air. She looked up at me and gave me a sheepish smile before hauling herself up.

I'd just about had it with this girl.

"Oh...hey there Tenzin," she chuckled nervously. "I thought you didn't…like…coming to these matches."

"Korra, how could you disobey me? I told you to meditate!" I was trying my best to sound calm and failing miserably. "Now, let's go!" I added, making my way out of there.

"No!" Korra replied. I raised a brow and turned to look at her. "I'm in the middle of something."

"I've tried my best to get through to you by being gentle and patient," I began. "But clearly the only thing you respond to is force, so I'm ordering you to go back to the temple, right now!"

"Why?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing. "So I can sit around and meditate on how bad I am at Airbending?" I could feel my face turning red again. How was it possible for one person to be this infuriating? "You know I've been thinking about the reason I haven't been able to learn Airbending. I think it's because maybe I don't even need it!"

"What?" I asked, blasting wind again. "That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn Airbending, it is not optional!"

"No, what I need is to be able to be free and make my own decisions!" Korra snapped. "All my life I've been told what to do, and what I need to learn. But what I want to do and learn is this; how to fight!"

"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting," I countered. "When will you learn that?"

Korra shook her head at me, closing her eyes, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself. When she opened them, the fire was still there and her jaw was clenched. "I have a match to finish," she simply answered, going back to the platform.

I huffed at this and turned around, going back up to the bleachers and looking for an exit. When I found the one I made a move to leave but turned around to see Korra, once again getting attacked by all of the players on the opposite team. I shook my head at this, and it wasn't long before she got knocked to the edge of the ring.

Just as I thought she was going to fall off she surprised me by dodging an attack and then another. I raised a brow at this, zeroing in on her form, noticing it was part of the Airbending routine I had been trying to teach her.

I actually smiled at this.

"Well, how about that."

* * *

Korra's POV

I dreaded going back to the island after we won the match. Thanks to my sudden grasp of the Airbending forms the Fire Ferrets had another victory under their belt. Mako had even managed a compliment...at least I thought it was a compliment.

While riding the ferry back, I dreaded having to face Tenzin. He was just so infuriating. He acted as if I was even trying to learn, to grasp his teachings. That, coupled with the fact that I was getting my ass handed to me during the match, only helped me reach my snapping point.

But...I knew I was in the wrong. And I'd have to face the monk sooner or later anyway.

So, with a heavy sigh, I started my trek toward the spinning gates once the ferry docked. I knew I'd find him there, probably ready to say he didn't want to teach me anymore, that I wasn't ready. Not that I could really blame him.

Just as I suspected, I found the bald man by the gates, staring at them almost contemplatively.

"Tenzin."

The Airbender turned toward me at the sound of my voice, his grey eyes immediately locking onto my blue. I suddenly felt small.

"Look, I'm sorry about...what I said back at the arena," I said, sighing and rubbing my arm guiltily. "I was just so frustrated about Airbending and I took it out on you. And that wasn't fair. So, I'm sorry."

The man studied me for a moment. Then, surprisingly, a small smile spread across his face.

I raised a brow at this. "Aren't you going to yell at me for skipping meditation to participate in that 'sport'?" I asked. Not that I wasn't glad he wasn't yelling at me but still…I had expected to get an earful.

The Airbender cleared his throat as the smile disappeared and I felt my heart sink. Here it comes.

"Though I am upset that you disobeyed my orders I have to admit that perhaps, Pro Bending, is it? It might not actually be as bad as I thought," he answered.

My jaw dropped but I quickly closed it. "What?" I asked. Had I heard right?

"What I'm trying to say," Tenzin began carefully. "Is that I thought Pro Bending was wasting your time, but now I see that you have applied the skills you've learned here to the game. And I realized that you are, in fact, learning and making progress."

I blinked a few times at this. "I am?" Sure, I'd pulled a few Airbending movements out of thin air (no pun intended) but... Then it hit me. I'd moved like an Airbender! I couldn't help but beam at the sudden realization.

"Of course you are," the Airbending master assured. "And I believe I owe you an apology for losing my patience with you after asking for yours." I smiled at him. "Now off to bed with you," he ordered, gesturing to the house.

"So am I going to be allowed to Pro Bend?" I asked hopefully.

"I said go to bed, Korra," Tenzin answered. I sulked at this, turning around to head to my room. I knew it was too good to be true. "You're going to need a lot of rest now that you have two responsibilities to occupy your time," the monk added.

I quickly turned around, smiling broadly. Tenzin gave me a small nod before making his way back to his office.

Once I made sure he was out of earshot, I jumped up, pumping my fist up in the air. Yes!


	11. Interested

Asami's POV

It had been a long time since I had seen the Water Tribe girl. I was stuck with midterms and studying and all though that had paid off (I had gotten A's in all three of my classes) I missed my best friend. We talked on the phone once in a while and she let me know she had in fact convinced her parents to enroll her in the teen league of Pro Bending.

I was happy to hear that and I promised to go see one of her matches, however; my father had kept me busy after my midterms were over. But today I finally had a break. I took the ferry to the island and found the girl practicing in the patio with the yang-yang symbol. A smile tugged against my lips as I carefully snuck behind her and covered her eyes.

The Waterbender stopped her movements and I could see the beginnings of a smile. "Asami," she said, turning around to see me.

I chuckled at this and hugged her tightly and she did the same. Her eyes zoomed in on my wrist, the bracelet still tied there and her smile grew. I never took off the gift my best friend had worked hard on.

"How've you been?" I asked.

Korra sighed at this before sitting down on the steps. "I've been busy," she began, her voice apologetic. "Tenzin has been more brutal than usual with my Airbending and I've also been so caught up with Pro Bending.

I nodded at this as I stepped closer to her. I knew Pro Bending had been taking up a lot of her time.

"So," I began. "You're never gonna believe this."

Korra turned her head to look at me, a grin spreading across her face. "Yeah? What happened, 'Sami?"

I smirked knowingly and sat down on the ground beside her. "Well, I was watching the Fire Ferrets play a couple nights ago," Korra's eyes widened before she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "And their new Waterbender started Bending two elements. Care to explain?"

The brunette laughed a little at this. "I really wish you hadn't seen that." I raised my brow, waiting for her to continue. She sighed. "They needed a third player cuz Hasook was a 'no good, no show,'" she revealed, putting air quotes around the last part.

I chuckled at this. "Oh and you thought it was your Avatar duty to help a team in need?" I teased.

Korra stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. The girl suddenly looked up, her brow furrowing, and I did the same, noticing two boys walking towards us. I raised a brow at this and turned to look at my best friend who shrugged.

"Hey Korra," the shorter of the two called with a smile.

He had bright green eyes, and a small nose. I could tell by the shape of his face that he was still younger than Korra and I. The other, however, was more brooding, walking behind the other boy, his hands dug deep in his pockets. He had warm amber eyes and sharp features. He was really good looking if you asked me.

"Hey Bolin," the teen greeted, standing up. "Hello Mako." The amber eyed boy simply nodded at her. "So to what do I owe the visit?"

"Well you were just so spectacular out there the other night!" Bolin replied. It wasn't hard to guess these were the Pro Bending players Korra had helped. "So we came here to offer you an official spot on the team!"

I saw my best friend's eyes light up. "Really?!" she cried. "You mean I'm in?"

He opened his mouth to speak but the other cut him off. "Don't think we're going to go easy on you just because you helped us out," the one called Mako said. "You're going to have to work hard to catch up and I don't tolerate people being late. You think you can handle that?"

"Of course," Korra answered, seeming slightly offended. "I won't let you down, I promise." And I knew first hand that Korra kept her promises.

He nodded and made a move to leave when I elbowed Korra, silently asking her to introduce us. She gave me a confused look and I sighed, covering my face with my hand. Sometimes she was a little slow.

"Oh!" Korra cried, finally getting the hint. "You guys, this is my best friend Asami, we've been friends since we were kids." Both boys turned to look at me.

"Hello, I'm Bolin. I'm the Earthbender," the green eyed boy introduced. "This is my brother Mako."

"Nice to meet you," I replied, shaking his hand but keeping my attention on his brother, who I assumed was the Firebender of the team. "I've seen you play, you have some serious skill."

Mako nodded at me. "Thank you."

"No doubt it's from the hard work you put into it," I continued.

He actually smiled at this. "Yeah, it's nice to know that someone understands," Mako said. I smiled back and nodded. "You can stop by and watch us practice if you want, maybe even come watch one of our matches," he added.

My grin widened. "I'd love to."

"See you tomorrow at seven sharp, Korra," he added, looking at my best friend. The brunette sighed and nodded, seemingly annoyed. "It was nice meeting you, Asami."

I waved at both of the brothers before turning to look at my best friend whose arms were crossed, brow raised.

"What?"

"Flirting much?" she asked.

"Well he's cute," I answered.

Korra rolled her eyes. "How about you take me to the racetrack?" the Waterbender asked. I nodded in agreement. "By the way, you might want to wipe off that drool you got on your face," she added, tapping her chin before walking towards the ferry.

"I'm not drooling!" I called after her. She only laughed in response.

* * *

Mako's POV

For years people talked about how Firebender's rose with the sun and surprisingly they were quite accurate. As the rays peered through the window in the Pro Bending attic and touched my skin I felt the urge to get up. My eyes opened and I turned to check the time, noticing it was a little after six in the morning. I stood up and stretched a bit before doing my daily routine to get Bolin up.

I yanked the blanket off him and he muttered something incoherent before placing the pillow over his head. I sighed making a small fireball appear on my palm, throwing it right on his rear. My younger brother woke with a jolt, turning onto his back and rolling to put the small flame out before falling right off the bed. I sighed. You'd think he'd be used to it by now.

"Get ready," I said. "Practice starts in less than an hour."

"Do you really have to do that?" Bolin grumbled as he stood.

I shrugged. "That's the only thing that works."

He sent me a glare before sulking towards the kitchen, probably to feed both Pabu and himself. I hopped in the shower and changed into my practice uniform before grabbing the bag with our equipment then heading over to the gym. To my surprise Korra was already there, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

She looked tired and if I didn't know any better, I would think she hadn't gotten any sleep. But that was her business, not mine.

"You better not fall asleep during practice," I told her as I opened the door. "We have a lot to go over."

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine," Korra muttered. Even half asleep she was still a smartass.

I just rolled my eyes before coming inside and dropping the bag on the floor before instructing the Waterbender to grab one. Bolin came soon after, still chewing on some bread. When he saw me giving him a pointed look he simply swallowed what was left and headed over to us. I sighed. He could never practice with an empty stomach.

"Hey guys!" Asami greeted, giving a wave as she walked. "I hope you don't mind me sitting in."

"Not at all," I replied, smiling a little.

I looked over at Korra and noticed she had her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking uncomfortable as Bo talked to her. I raised a brow at this but immediately shrugged it off as I ordered them to stretch. Once that was out of the way I grabbed a medicine ball and tossed it at my younger brother until it got back to me. We did this in silence until the newest team member spoke up.

"What's the big idea with having me train this early in the morning?" she complained as she caught the ball. "The morning is evil."

"We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym," Bolin answered.

"And you're the rookiest of us all," I added keeping the ball. "We have to get you up to speed if we want to survive the tournament. Deal with it!" I said as I threw the ball with a little more force than necessary.

Korra caught it and her eyes narrowed. "You deal with it!" she snapped as she threw it back to me, hitting me right in the gut and making me fall back.

I sat up and growled when I saw her smirking. But as much as I hated to admit it, I was impressed. No one had ever knocked me down like that, and for being the short girl she was, she packed quite the punch.

I stood up and asked her to show me the moves she used while in the teen league and I asked her to modify them a little.

I quickly learned that Korra didn't like to be told what to do because the minute I said she needed to change her style some, she started snapping at me, saying that she didn't know I was also a Waterbender. I pinched the bridge of my nose at that and counted to ten before explaining that I was simply showing her the best strategy to the game. She scowled at that but let me help her.

We sparred for a moment, asking her to show me the moves that I had asked her to change and she did pretty good. Not that I'd ever admit it. I quickly learned that her ego was as big as mine, possibly even worse and I couldn't let her slack off. So instead of telling her 'good job' I scolded her on her stance which was a little off balance.

"Do I ever do anything right?" the Water Tribe girl shot at me.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" I shot back, going toe-to-toe with her.

"Maybe it's time for a break," her friend suggested, walking towards us. I wasnt sure if she stepped in for Korra's safety or mine.

I diverted my gaze from my teammate and smiled a little to Asami. "Yeah, we'll call it a day," I said. "Practice that stance and Bolin will you quit eating before practice? If that ball ever hits your gut you're going to throw up!"

"I'm a growing boy!" my younger brother answered dismissively.

"So," Asami began as I put away our equipment. "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Actually I don't," I said, picking the bag up. "Why?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for a walk or something."

I smiled at this. "I'd love to."

"Hey, Bo and I are going to the zoo, want to come?" Korra asked, walking over to us.

"I have plans already," I answered. "You kids have fun."

I saw Korra roll her eyes but she said nothing. Bo on the other hand looked excited by the idea of it just being him and Korra.

I inwardly shook my head. His little crush on the Avatar wouldn't end well.

* * *

Korra's POV

After walking around the zoo for a bit, I just decided to go back to the island, maybe get some Airbending training in while I was at it. I'd had a good time with Bolin, just walking around, talking about Pro Bending and all the different animals. He was a nice guy.

Yeah, I'd noticed he had a crush on me. The boy wasnt exactly subtle. I just didn't see him like that. I'd thought about telling him this but didn't want to bring down his mood. He really was very sweet.

Once back on the island, I sat down in front of the spinning gates. I'd actually managed to get through them a couple days after my Pro Bending debut, and I could see the pride in both Katara and Tenzin's eyes when I had.

My parents had been proud to when I'd told them. Dad had patted me on the back and congratulated me, Mom had kissed my temple and smiled. They all knew about my goal, my drive to reach it. And I felt warm knowing they were proud of me.

The only thing that worried me was the lack of air I could actually Bend. The only air I produced was when I breathed. What good were the forms when I couldn't use them?

"Thought I might find you out here."

I looked over my shoulder to see Asami walking toward me. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey. Whatcha doin?"

"Just sitting here. How was your walk with Mako?"

The heiress took a seat next to me on the ground, a smile on her face. She shrugged as if it was no big deal. "It was nice. We just walked and talked."

I hummed in response. "So he wasnt a complete jerk?"

Asami rolled her eyes at me. "He's not a jerk. He's just stubborn," she defended. "Besides, he reminds me of a certain someone," she revealed, giving me a pointed look. I chuckled.

She grinned back. "So how was the zoo?" she asked.

"It was pretty cool, especially the Fire Nation exhibit."

"Did you and Bolin have fun?"

I raised a brow at her. "It's not like that. He's nice but I'm just not interested."

She smirked. "He sure seemed interested in you."

I just shrugged.

She studied me for a long moment, her emerald eyes searching my face for something. Then, as if she'd found it, she gave a slight nod, almost answering her own question. "I see."

"What?"

She simply shook her head and gave a slight smile.

* * *

Amon's POV

My movement for equality had grown as the years passed. The old Avatar, Aang, hadn't even see it coming. As soon as he died I knew it would be easier, the next Avatar being younger and less experienced. Unfortunately, fate had other plans in mind for me and I was forced to leave Republic City temporarily when one of my hideouts was raided by the esteemed (italics) Chief of Police. I left, but vowed to return. They had won a battle, not the war.

Shortly after, my associate in my quest, Hiroshi Sato, informed me that to his demise, his daughter had befriended the Avatar. Though he detested the idea of them socializing he allowed the friendship in hopes that it would play in our favor. The man was intelligent. Keeping tabs on the Avatar proved to be the best strategy.

I had my Lieutenant follow her everywhere, studying her moves, her weaknesses, her entire life. I had followed her through most of her life and I was prepared for anything she might throw my way. I must admit that I was impressed; however, that at the age of seventeen she knew three out of the four Bending arts, making her an almost fully realized Avatar. Almost.

"What do you have for me today, Lieutenant?" I asked as I heard him come inside my office. I was studying the plans of the city, choosing which strategic points to build my underground factories that would soon help us take over.

"It looks like she joined one of the Pro Bending teams, the Fire Ferrets," he informed me. I smirked at this, shaking my head. Such a gullible child.

"That is of no interest to me," I answered.

"You said you wanted to get the city's attention," Lieutenant insisted. "I think you can use this."

I hummed thoughtfully before grinning once again behind the mask. Of course. It was probably all over the news that she had joined Pro Bending, the city's pride and joy. It was nothing more than entertainment to distract and brainwash the Nonbenders that were being abused, neglected and bullied.

"You might be right," I admitted. "That little detail could come in handy." I looked over to the Pro Bending arena's position on the blueprints and found that I could easily build a few trapdoors within the structure. I chuckled at this. Very clever indeed.

"Amon?" my second in command called. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to show the Avatar and the city my power."


	12. A Voice In the Night

Korra's POV

Asami had arranged a group hangout for today, though I suspected it was more of a double date. I had insisted I didn't look at Bo like that, he was more of a normal friend but she wouldn't have it. We met up the next day (the only day out of the week we didn't have practice and I could sleep in, I might add) early in the morning. We were going to go to a theme park and I asked my parents for money for the ticket and anything else I might like. Usually I didn't carry any money with me and I didnt ask for it very often which is why when I did they gave me a little too much.

I was with Asami waiting for the brothers to show up, talking to pass the time. She complained about how her dad was even stricter with her now that she was in college than before. My best friend and her father had been really close when we were kids but it seemed that as she grew older they started to drift farther and farther apart.

"Well you should be focusing in school," I said. "I mean, didn't you say you wanted to go to college."

"Yes, I did," Asami answered, frustrated. "I sort of even wanted to study business law but I just don't like being forced into things."

"I know the feeling," I muttered, crossing my arms in front of me.

My best friend glared at me before punching my shoulder. I smirked at this as I rubbed the spot and she smiled, shaking her head. I loved the way I could calm her down with a simple sarcastic comment.

"Maybe you should let him know you appreciate the way he wants to help you but you want to do things your way," I suggested.

"Easier said than done," the raven haired girl replied.

I looked up and noticed my Firebending teammate coming towards us, his hands buried deep in his pockets. I frowned a little when I didn't see his energetic younger brother behind him. Asami smiled at him and he did the same. I gagged a little and my best friend elbowed me.

I laughed at that.

"Where's Bolin?" I asked.

"Out," Mako replied.

I nodded at this and my best friend spoke. "So I guess it's just the three of us," she said. "Better get going."

We were about to get in her car when her phone rang. She answered it and it wasn't hard to guess who it was by the way her face hardened a little. Asami asked us to excuse her and walked a few feet from us though I could still tell she was arguing with her father. Mako leaned against the car, fixing his scarf and either pretending he wasn't listening or just caught up in his own thoughts. After a moment she came back and I knew who had won.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "But something came up at home and I have to leave. We'll hang out another time."

My Firebending teammate and I nodded at this and waved goodbye. I was both a little disappointed and mad at the fact I had gotten up this early in the morning for nothing, until I remembered that I wasn't exactly alone. I turned around to talk to the Firebender but noticed he'd already started walking back to the arena. I pouted before running after him.

"Hey, wait up!" I called.

He stopped and turned around to face me. "What do you want?"

"Well, jeez, with an attitude like that nothing," I snapped.

He sighed and shook his head, muttering something incoherent before speaking. "Did you need something, Korra?"

"Well I figured that since we're already in the city and there's two of us, we might as well hang out," I suggested.

Mako raised a brow at this. "Just you and me?" he asked. I nodded. "I don't know. We can't even stand each other."

I huffed at that. _We?_ He meant him. "Well this is the opportunity for us to get to know each other a little better," I said, trying not to snap at him again.

He studied me for a long time before slowly nodding. "Where to?" He almost ground out the question.

"Uh, well I'm not really from the city so I was hoping maybe you'd know a place?"

He seemed to mull over the options for a moment. "There's a fair on the other side of town," Mako replied. "We can take the bus there."

I smiled at this and nodded. Soon enough we caught a bus and got off about a block from the fair. As we walked we actually managed to have a civil conversation. Turns out Asami was right...again. The brooding Firebender wasn't as bad as he seemed.

Once at the fair, we mainly just walked around, chatting about random things. I found that Mako actually could smile, not just that little twitch of his lips either. An actual smile.

Truthfully, I'd never been to a fair before. In the South we had a festival where we'd set up booths and games and such. The lights were always beautiful. But here in the city, the fair had a Ferris wheel and bunch of little rides. I'd never seen anything quite like it, even in the Fire Nation.

I heard Mako chuckle next to me and turned to look at him, brow raised. "What's so funny?"

"You look like a kid in a candy store," he replied with a slight twitch of his lips.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Excuse me for getting excited."

A little bit later I got hungry and we stopped at one of the concession stands. I got a Coke and a chili dog, while Mako just stuck with water.

"So you really only had a polar bear dog as a friend?" he asked as we continued to walk and eat. His tone wasn't judgmental, just curious.

I shrugged. "Well, yeah, besides Asami. Naga and I practically grew up together." I took a bite out of my chili dog, which was delicious.

He shook his head and actually smiled. "You know, somehow that makes perfect sense."

"I'll take that as a compliment, city boy," I said once I'd swallowed what was in my mouth.

He raised a brow but said nothing. I looked up at him and noticed he was staring at me curiously. I frowned a little at this before reaching to touch my face; did I have chili on it or something? The Firebender chuckled at that and shook his head causing my frown to deepen. What was up with him?

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and stopped walking. Something was up, I knew it. Mako looked over at me and raised a brow again. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and tapped my foot, silently letting know what I wanted. He sighed and walked back over to me.

"What now?"

"Why were you staring at me?" Mako sighed at this, shaking his head. "Come on, spill."

"Do you really want to know?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Yeah, kind of why I'm asking."

He sighed again. "I've never met anyone like you before," Mako began. "I mean, someone who is so comfortable in their own skin. It's pretty amazing."

I blinked a few times at this. "You think so?" The Firebender nodded. "Wow…um, I don't think I've ever gotten that before. I mean usually when someone stares it's because of my title and I feel like they're judging me."

"The Avatar is afraid of a little criticism?" he asked, smirking in amusement. "Call the press."

"Ha-ha," I answered sarcastically.

We walked around the fair for a couple of minutes before my teammate suggested we should be heading back since it was getting late. We arrived back at the docks just in time to take the last ferry. I thought he'd go home right after that but said he'd take me home.

I shrugged at this and when we landed I asked the guy in charge of the ferry to wait a few minutes before taking off, giving him a tip.

I went up the stairs to my current home, him following. When we reached the top I bit my lip, wringing my hands together. "Mako?"

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Uh, thanks for hanging out with me today," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. "And for the, um, compliment."

Mako's lips twitched at this. "Wouldn't get used to it," the Firebender replied. I pouted and he actually laughed a little. "It's late, I better get going but it was nice hanging out with you today." I smiled. "See you at practice tomorrow morning, Korra," he added.

I groaned loudly at this and I could hear another small chuckle as he walked down the steps. I went inside and found my parents waiting for me.

They asked how the day went and I told her about the fair and stuff, leaving out the fact I'd gone with Mako alone. I excused myself and went to my room, sitting on the windowsill, looking out the window to the Pro Bending arena.

No. He wasnt a jerk at all.

* * *

Asami's POV

I couldn't help but notice that the Fire Ferrets were doing extremely well for their second game playing as a team. Korra, as I knew she would, fit right in, getting the hang of things quicker than Mako would have expected. I could see him watching her in practice, making sure she didn't screw up, but I could also see the surprise when she mastered a move after only a few tries. It was amazing if I did say so myself.

It was the third and final round and I cheered them on from my booth in the arena. Apparently Mako had a strict 'no one in our back room' rule. I hadn't minded, he probably just wanted to concentrate on the match. After all, Pro Bending was more than just a game to him, it was a way to get out of their current state of living.

Before I knew it all three of them had worked together to knock the opposite team off the platform, giving them yet another win. I smiled at this and quickly headed over to the back room, ready to congratulate them.

"Congratulations guys!" I said as I walked in. "You were amazing out there!"

"Thanks," Korra answered, her usual smirk in place.

"Yeah, our new member did pretty good out there considering it's our second match as a team," Mako added, a small smile on his face.

"Is that a compliment I hear, city boy?" she replied.

He simply rolled his eyes and walked over to his locker. I laughed and shook my head at that. I didn't think Korra and he could ever get along after they almost bit each other's head off during practice.

"But you were pretty good out there, team captain," the Waterbender added after a moment.

"Is that a compliment coming from the Avatar?" the Firebender answered, raising a brow.

"Don't get used to it."

"How about we go celebrate?" I asked. I didn't want them to get into a fight. Again.

"We should go to Narook's!" Bolin answered.

Everyone nodded their heads and I stepped outside so that they could change. Soon after, my best friend came out, placing her parka over her head. I sighed at this. Even after all the time she spent traveling she never changed her style, always the same Water Tribe clothes. I always wanted to ask her why, but I never got around to it.

"So what did you and Mako do after I left?" I asked.

"Just went for a walk," Korra replied with a shrug. "Got to know him a little better."

"He isn't that bad, is he?"

Her lips twitched into a smile and she looked pensive. I frowned a little before a thought came to mind. Did she like Mako?

"No," she said after a moment, shaking her head. "He really isn't."

I nodded at this and soon the brothers joined us. I stayed behind with Mako as we walked over to Narook's, making small talk. We mostly talked about Pro Bending and about how Korra actually packed quite a punch and how surprisingly she was like any ordinary girl.

I shook my head at that. Korra was anything but an ordinary girl; after all, she was the Avatar. She could practically get anything she wanted.

I looked over at Mako.

Well, almost anything.

* * *

Korra's POV

We had another victory under our belt, getting us one step closer to the finals! Asami had suggested we go celebrate the victory and the brothers and I quickly agreed. After going to the fair, Mako and I seemed to get along a lot better than before. I actually got a few compliments for my skills from him and I'd return the gesture. I had to admit, he was amazing out there, a totally different person when he was in the ring.

Bolin and I decided that Narook's was the best place to go celebrate and both Asami and Mako agreed. We arrived and started ordering our food, talking about our latest match and of course the team captain had to bring up having even earlier and lengthier practices. I had nearly choked on my drink. He was already making me practice at seven in the morning for crying out loud!

Asami laughed at that and teased him about how he had finally met his match when I said I wasn't getting up any earlier. I raised a brow at that, watching them interact. I noticed that Mako smiled a lot more when she spoke to him and how they had been whispering to each other. I mean…they couldn't be together, right?

I felt someone staring at me and looked around to find some guy with a weird hairdo. I tilted my head to the side, wondering why he was staring. He smirked when I noticed him and Bolin tugged on my sleeve, making me break eye contact.

"Stop looking at him," Bo hissed.

I frowned at this. "Why?" I asked. "Who is he?"

"That's Tahno and the Wolfbats," the Earthbender answered, slouching a little. "Pro Bending champs, three years running."

I looked over at the guy again, my eyes narrowing. His smirk grew as he stood and walked over to us. Mako straightened at this, his body going stiff. Looked like he didn't like this Tahno guy either. I readied myself. If that guy was looking for a fight he was going to get it.

"Stay put, Korra," the Firebender said through his clenched teeth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets," Tahno began. "Pro Bendings saddest excuse for a team." My jaw clenched at this. "Tell me how did amateurs like you get into the tournament?" he continued before looking at me. "Specially you, Uh-vatar." I let out a growl as he drew closer to me. "If you want to see how a real pro Bends…I can give you some private lessons."

"Back off, Tahno," Mako growled.

I held my hand up before standing, my face inches away from his. I could tell he was enjoying putting up his little brave façade but I wasn't going to put up with his bullshit. That was a promise.

"You want to go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?" I asked.

"Go for it," Tahno answered. "I'll give you the first shot."

"Korra, don't," the Firebender said, getting up.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put this guy in his place." My fingers twitched before curling into fists at my side. One quick punch and this douche would be out for the count.

"If you hit him, we're out of the tournament," Bolin explained.

Tahno's stupid grin widened at this and I growled again. So he was just baiting me to get us out of the tournament. Smart guy, but not smart enough. He had so messed with the wrong girl and I was about to show him that. Punching him was still tempting but I didn't want to ruin our chances at winning.

So instead I let out a loud whistle and Tahno looked confused before Naga appeared behind me, roaring and baring her teeth at the taller boy. I'll say this much about his reaction, I'd never heard a squeal that high pitched before.

Bolin and Asami burst into laughter at this and I couldn't help but join them. It was safe to bet that no one had ever stood up to that bully. Mako on the other hand looked upset as grabbed me by the arm so that I would look at him.

"Don't ever do that again," he said.

I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "What is your problem?"

"You could have gotten us kicked out of the tournament," Mako answered. "Do you realize that?"

"I wasn't going to hit him," I defended. Oh, I was. But I had more restraint than that.

The Firebender let out a huff before going to the bar area, his back towards me. Asami got up and followed him, sitting down next to him engaging in yet another conversation. I sighed at this but Bo got up and pat my back, a goofy grin on his face.

"No one had ever done that before to Tahno," the Earthbender revealed. "You are really one of a kind, Korra."

I grinned at this while patting Naga's head, telling her how great she'd been. The fluffy polarbear dog wagged her tail and licked my face. I chuckled at this, hugging her tightly around the neck. The environment of the small restaurant was comfy until the radio crackled and a voice disrupted the peace.

"Good evening, citizens of Republic City," it greeted.

'Amon,' everyone started to whisper as they started to get up and leave. I frowned at this. I had heard about the revolutionist here and there. Tenzin usually tried to keep me in the dark about him but I had done my own research. From what I'd read he had been terrorizing Benders in the city for quite some time until one of his hideouts was discovered, forcing him to leave. Apparently he was back.

"As you all know, the Avatar is in town," the voice continued. "She has been in the city for almost two months and has done nothing to address the growing unrest of us Nonbenders who are bullied by her kind." My fists clenched and my jaw set. "So, this goes to you, Avatar," Amon said. "I hope you don't find yourself walking alone in the streets of Republic City, or we just might meet."

And with that, the radio crackled once more, changing it back to the original tune. Who did that guy think he was? I wasn't afraid of him.

"That guy is a nut job," I growled. "And if he wants a fight, he's going to get one."

"Just relax, Korra," Bolin tried reasoning. "How about I get us some ice cream?"

I sighed and nodded, sitting back down. How was I just supposed to ignore a direct insult like that? Who did he think he was?

I noticed Bolin was taking a while and looked up to see where he had gone when I saw Asami lean up and kiss Mako.

A odd feeling bubbled up in my stomach, making it twist uncomfortably. I looked away, suddenly losing my appetite. Bo came back and sat down next to me, holding out the cup of chocolate vanilla swirl ice cream.

"I think I'm gonna head home, Bo," I told him, shaking my head and declining the treat. I felt bad seeing as he'd bought it for me but I couldn't stomach it.

His smile dropped and his brow furrowed in concern. "Everything okay?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm just tired. Big day, you know?"

He nodded. "Maybe I should walk you home. Amon said-"

"I'm not scared of him," I said, cutting him off. "I'll be fine."

Bolin hesitated and reluctantly let me leave, saying goodnight. I waved as I got up from the booth and made my way out the door, knowing Bo would tell Mako and Asami where I went.

I hopped on Naga as soon as I was outside and pulled on the reigns to head home. I knew a short cut through the city and it involved a lot of alleys. Amon's threat played in my mind but I still asked Naga to go through the short cut. I just wanted to get home.

She whined and backed up but I assured her everything was fine. When she continued to disobey I bribed her, telling her I'd get her some fried fish if we got home fast. The polar bear dog let out a happy bark at this and took off at full speed.

Just as we were halfway through the alley I heard a swishing sound and was knocked off Naga, landing roughly on the ground before rolling away.

I let out a loud groan, sitting up and rubbing my head. I looked over to my best friend and heard her whine before I noticed the restraints around her paws. My eyes narrowed as I stood up, a flame appearing in my palm.

Suddenly ropes were wrapped around my feet but I quickly burned them off using my Firebending before engaging in hand to hand combat with some masked figures. More ropes wrapped around me and even though I tried Earthbending them off, they ganged up on me and punched my back and neck, knocking me to the ground.

I felt someone grab my arms before briskly straightening me. I took in a few sharp breaths, feeling the most worn out I had ever felt. I heard someone approach me and my eyes widened slightly.

Amon.

There had been rumors going around that he could take away Bending permanently. I thought it was all a hoax. It looked like I was going to find out.

"So I hear you aren't afraid of me, young Avatar," he said as he approached me. "But are you afraid of having your Bending taken?"

"You're a fraud," I growled.

The masked revolutionist chuckled at this. "Perhaps a demonstration then?" Amon asked, snapping his fingers.

A man with goggles came forward, dropping a thug on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. He didn't look scared, he looked terrified.

"Please," the man begged. "Help me."

"Let him go!" I demanded. "If you want a fight, I'll fight you!"

The masked man didn't say anything, simply untied him and the man stood up, sending burst of fire at him. He expertly dodged the attacks and maneuvered behind him, placing a thumb over his forehead and another on his neck until a loud scream was heard and the man fell on the ground. I looked on in horror before noticing he was approaching me now.

Amon raised a hand and I looked away, my eyes tightly shut. I felt his cold hand grab my face, making me look at him.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature," Amon began. "Although it will be the simplest thing to take away your Bending right now." My eyes widened at this. "I won't," he assured before letting go of my face. I glared at him, trying to show him that I wasn't afraid. "You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your…untimely demise."

I fought against my restraints again and his eyes narrowed dangerously. There was so much venom in his voice as he spoke. He really did hate us Benders. "But I assure you, I have a plan, and I'm saving you for last," the revolutionist continued. I swallowed thickly, feeling shivers running up and down my spine. "Then you'll get your duel, and I will destroy you."

With that he stood up before punching my face, the people who had been restraining me, let go so that I fell to the ground. I felt my vision blur as my head made contact with the concrete before my eyes lulled shut. But instead of the darkness I expected I was bombarded with a cluster of images…memories of some kind.

A man with a ponytail frowning. The chief of police with her Metalbenders. An Airbender sitting in a room. A glimpse of a man. Then the same Airbender again looking upset as he chased after something.


	13. Never the Same

Tonraq's POV

My wife and I had heard Amon's threat on the radio. We'd been home, watching our little's girl's match, cheering her on from there. Senna and I would have loved to be there but we knew she'd like to go out and celebrate with her friends after and she always got home by curfew; midnight. But when the revolutionist's threat was heard, as parents we couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Hours passed before my wife picked up the phone and called our daughter, only for the it to go straight to voicemail. That's when we knew something must have happened. I quickly informed Katara and Tenzin of the situation and that we would be going to look for our daughter. The Airbender insisted on coming with us while our old master decided to stay behind in case she came home.

As soon as we arrived at the docks we split up and started our search. I went to Narook's, Korra's favorite restaurant, but found it closed and with no one inside. I began to panic. If she wasn't there and she wasn't at home something must have happened to her. I quickly went around screaming her name when I heard a loud bark.

Naga.

I ran towards her barks until I was in a dark alley. The beast barked at me and whined, lowering her head to nudge a figure that lay on the ground. I felt my heart stop as I ran even faster, kneeling down next to my daughter who seemed to be unconscious. I lifted her up in my arms, caressing her cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes half way, looking dazed.

"Aang?" she muttered.

"Korra, it's me," I answered, shaking her a little.

"Daddy?"

I nodded and pulled her close to me, kissing the top of her head as I rocked her back and forth. I had never been so scared. That maniac could have hurt my little girl. If he had, I'd hunt him down myself.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm okay," Korra whispered. I let out a sigh of relief but then I felt her body begin to shake and she hugged me tightly, burying her face in my parka. "I was so terrified," my daughter sobbed. "I felt so helpless."

"Shh," I soothed, rubbing her back. "Nothing is going to happen. I'm right here."

My little girl pulled away, rubbing her eyes as tears fell down her face. There had only been one other time I had seen her cry like this; the day the White Lotus tried taking her away. Her sobs had been just at heart wrenching then as they were now.

"I've never felt this way before, and I don't know what to do," she added, burying her face against my shoulder.

I gently rubbed her back, soothing her as best I could. When she finally managed to calm down a bit I picked her up and headed towards the docks, Naga following close behind. When the docks came into view, Senna spotted us and ran over to meet me. I stopped and let her know our daughter was going to be okay. She caressed our little girl's cheek and Korra hugged her tightly around the neck before resting her temple against me again.

"Korra, what happened?" Tenzin asked as we reached the pier.

"Amon," she whispered. "He-he ambushed me."

"Did he-Did he take your Bending?" the Airbender asked.

To answer his question she held out her hand and made a small flame appear in her palm. The old master looked relieved at this and I barely held back a growl. My little girl had been ambushed by some masked revolutionist lunatic and all he could think about was her Bending? My little girl was so much more than her title, but only a few people seemed to realize that.

On the way to the island she finally fell asleep, exhaustion overcoming her though she tried to fight it. Soon enough we were on the island and I could see the relief on Katara's face when she saw my little girl. I took her to her room, gently setting her down. Senna reached over, taking off her metal clippings, parka and boots so that she would be more comfortable before covering her with a blanket.

We couldn't leave her after what happened today and decided to stand guard over her, and it was a good thing we did. Only a few hours had passed before she shot up in her bed, letting out a blood chilling scream. My wife quickly sat on the bed with her, pulling her close as she glanced over at me when Korra began to cry, worry etched into her expression.

"It's okay, sweetie," Senna soothed, running her hand through her hair. "We're right here and nothing is going to happen to you."

I nodded at this, patting our daughter's leg. Nothing would happen to her while we were alive. It'd be over my dead body.

* * *

Asami's POV

It wasn't till the next day that I noticed the missed call from Korra's parents. I quickly shot up from bed and called back, wondering why they'd called at all.

After dinner, Mako and I had gone out for a stroll in the park before we sort of tied things down and became a couple. I was so excited about it that I had completely ignored any calls. My father had given me an earful when I arrived home a little before midnight and ordered me straight to my room and for once I didn't argue. I was too happy, and not even he could ruin my mood.

"Hello?" Senna answered.

"Hi, it's Asami," I replied, my voice apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't call back sooner but I just noticed your call. Is something wrong?"

"It's Korra," she whispered.

I felt my blood run cold and I stood from the bed. "What happened?" I asked. "Is she okay?"

"Amon ambushed her yesterday," my best friend's mother revealed. My eyes widened at this. "When she didn't answer our calls we called you but you didn't answer either. Tonraq found her unconscious in one of the alleys."

"I'm on my way," I replied. I'd already started getting dressed during her explanation.

After a confirmation I hung up and finished getting ready as quickly as possible before heading over to the docks and taking the ferry to the island. I ran up the steps and found the Water Tribe girl's parents outside the main house.

They greeted me and shared a nervous look when I asked how Korra was doing. Senna said she was a little uneasy but otherwise fine and was in her room. I quickly entered the house and half walked, half jogged to Korra's room.

Upon entering, I found her sitting on the windowsill, starring out the bay to the Pro Bending arena.

"Korra?" I called.

My best friend looked over her shoulder, her expression hardening when she saw it was me before shifting her attention back to the bay. I bit my lip as I walked over, sitting down next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. No answer. I could feel the tension building in the air and I knew I had screwed up royally "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Are you guys together?" Korra finally questioned, her voice monotone. I didn't have to ask who she was talking about.

I lowered my gaze before slowly nodding. "Yes."

Her smirk was bitter. "That's why you didn't answer," she concluded, sounding like she'd already guessed this, and now had proof. "Because you were too busy making out with him."

"No, Korra, I-I mean..." Words failed me. I knew she was right. I had chosen him over our friendship. That alone was a blunder on my part.

"Why are you even here?" the teen asked. "Go back to your boyfriend. That's where you belong." Her words were angry but her tone was hurt. And I'd been the cause.

"Korra, I know how you feel," I began. "But I never meant for this to happen. If I'd have known you were in trouble, I would have gone with you."

"But you didn't."

"I didn't know you were in danger."

She scoffed. "I wonder why," Korra retorted, sarcasm dripping and intertwining with her hurt. I could practically feel the emotion in her voice and it only managed to make me feel worse.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked. She didn't answer, her blue eyes simply looking at me. That was enough confirmation. "If you'd had the chance to be with someone who made you feel wanted and loved, tell me you wouldn't have done the same."

"Not to my best friend," she snapped, standing up. "I would never do anything like that! Not when I knew you needed me." And I couldn't deny the truth in those words. Korra was many things, but selfish wasnt one of them.

"Korra, I'm sorry," I said, lowering my gaze again. "I'll stop seeing him," I offered half heartedly, hoping she'd say no. I really didn't want to.

The younger girl just sighed, a long breath escaping her lips. She sounded tired. "What's the point?" she finally said. "What's done is done."

"I'm really sorry," I repeated, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

At first she remained motionless but slowly her arms wrapped around me and her body shook slightly. I had to wonder what had happened to make her break like this. I had never seen her cry. Ever.

"I was so scared," she whispered. And I felt the guilt starting to gnaw at me again. I should've been there. But I'd let Mako and my own desires stand in the way. I'd never be able to take that back.

"Everything is going to be okay," I assured, rubbing her back in gentle circles. "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying," Korra replied, pulling back while rubbing her eyes, trying to put her false sense of bravado back together. But the tear tracks on her cheeks said otherwise. I'd let it slide. I'd let her act.

"Think you can forgive me?"

The dark skinned girl looked at me for a long while before slowly nodding her head, offering a weak, half hearted smile. "Sure. We're friends, aren't we?"

* * *

Lin's POV

As soon as I heard about the incident between Korra and Amon, I decided to go check and see how she was doing. Amon was quickly becoming more and more emboldened and the appearances of his 'victims' were occurring more often; too often for my liking. But that wasn't the only thing that worried me.

What worried me the most was that the incidents weren't anything like what we'd ever seen before. That lunatic was accused of…something that seemed impossible to believe, but was all too true.

The victims of the revolutionist claimed to have had their Bending taken by him. At first I thought they were bluffing and all they wanted was attention. But as the numbers started to increase, I knew this was no joke. I had asked Katara to come in and take a look at the individuals to see if she could try to figure out what was wrong with them, and she admitted that the connection to their element was shattered and they would not be able to Bend. It was something even she couldn't cure.

It is needless to say that for that reason, I wanted to make sure the young Waterbender was unharmed. The world needed its Avatar, and I would do anything to protect her from that lunatic and any other who tried to hurt her. That was a promise.

I went up the steps of Tenzin's house and was met by the old war hero sitting on the porch with the teen's parents. I quickly approached them, and got down to business as usual.

"Hello Lin," Katara greeted. The couple smiled and nodded in greeting.

"Good afternoon Master Katara, Tonraq, Senna," I replied. "I heard what happened to Korra, and I came to see if you wanted to file a report. I can even help to increase security of the island for her and the other occupants."

The elder Waterbender studied me for a moment before chuckling slightly. I raised a brow at this. I couldn't think of anything funny at the moment. She looked over to the couple who smiled before focusing their attention on me.

"We thank you for your concern, Chief Bei Fong-" Senna began.

"It isn't a concern," I lied. "I'm here on business. A crime occurred and I want to make sure the perpetrator is brought to justice. I have no conflict of interest in this matter."

"Well since you insist on filing a report," Tonraq began. "My daughter is by the spinning gates, practicing her Airbending."

I gave him a sharp nod before heading in the direction the girl was when I heard Katara call my name. I turned around as she headed toward me.

"Korra is still a little shaken up," she whispered. "Be careful how you approach her, she might unintentionally attack you and you know how strong headed she is. Korra doesn't want us to think she's scared."

My expression slightly softened. "Is it that bad?" I asked.

The elder's lips twitched before nodding. "Be careful Lin, everyone might think you care about Korra more than you show."

I scoffed at that. "I told you, I'm here on business," I barked. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a report to write," I added, turning away to continue toward the gates.

It was only a few moments after that I got a glimpse of the girl practicing with Jinora and Ikki, who helped her by spinning the gates so that she would go through them. After she did she rested her hands against her knees, catching her breath. The younger Airbenders talked to her for a bit before running off somewhere and I took a deep breath and approached her.

"Korra?" I called. I saw the girl jump at her name and quickly turn around, ready to fight. When she noticed it was me, she lowered her hands and blinked, giving me her full attention. "I read about what happened a few days ago," I began. "I came to see if you wanted to file a report or needed anything."

The teen sighed and shook her head before sitting down on the steps. I looked around before doing the same, keeping my distance from her. I could see the raw fear in her eyes, something I hadn't seen since she was a toddler, and I could only wonder what she must have felt when that bastard had her surrounded. This was not the Korra I had trained.

"Amon, he-he ambushed me," the teen said quietly. "I didn't see him coming. He just came out of the nowhere and there were so many Equalists with him…they overpowered me, punched me to block my chi," she said her hand absently going over a faint bruise on her arm. "I fought but…there were too many of them."

I nodded my head, silently asking her to continue. The Water Tribe girl brought her hands together, fidgeting and I could tell this conversation was bothering her. She wasn't one to admit that she was scared or had lost.

"He said he was saving me for last," Korra finally added.

I frowned. "What do you mean for last?" I asked.

Korra shrugged at this. "He said he had a plan, I don't know what is though."

I gave her a nod before sighing and patting her shoulder. She looked up at me, surprised by the gesture and I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Don't worry about him," I answered. "I'll have a set of officers patrolling the island and I'll intensify the search for that lunatic. He is never going to lay a hand on you again."

The Waterbender looked at me intently before a too familiar smirk appeared. "Not that I don't appreciate that, Chief," Korra began. "But if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were concerned."

I huffed at this and stood up immediately, her following. "I came here on business," I repeated. "I have taken your testimony and a report will be filed. That's all I came here to do."

"If you say so," she continued to tease.

I scowled at this and headed toward the docks, hearing her chuckle. As I got on the boat I couldn't help but smile and shake my head as I looked back at the island. I cared for Korra, more than I wanted to admit, there was no denying that and I meant what I said. Amon would never lay a hand on her again.


	14. So Confused

Korra's POV

After yet another victory, we had all decided to get take out and celebrate at Toza's house. The old Earthbender had asked Mako and Bolin to take care of his apartment while he was out and we figured it would be all right if we hung out as long as we cleaned up any messes.

I was seated on the couch, eating a slice of pizza, watching my favorite movie with Bolin. It was also Asami's favorite and when I looked up to discuss the funny part coming up with her I caught her and Mako in a make out session.

I looked away, losing my appetite. Bolin laughed at the funny scene and looked over at me, telling me that he thought it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. I managed a small smile before getting up from my seat, unable to sit there any longer. I opened the door and leaned against the frame, looking out toward Avatar Aang's statue.

I let out a sigh. For the past couple of weeks I'd thought I'd gotten used to my best friend dating my Firebender teammate but…it still made my stomach twist when I saw them together and I knew I was only really fooling myself. I liked Mako, but he didn't like me. I actually barked out a small bitter laugh. But that's life, right?

"What are you doing out here?"

I jumped, turning around to see the very Firebender that occupied my thoughts. He laughed at me and shook his head, which of course gave me permission to glare at him before turning back toward the bay.

"I asked you a question," he said, one corner of his lips turned upward. He was amused and curious.

"And what makes you think I'm going to answer?"

I was surprised when my retort wasn't met by a snap and a growl of annoyance. I turned back to find him studying me before he sighed and shook his head, walking over to me. "Why do our talks have to end in a fight?" he asked me quietly. "Why are you so…abrasive?"

I clenched my fist. "Oh, I'm abrasive?" This guy had some serious nerve. Which either made me insane or just plain stupid for liking him so much. "Look whose talking Mr. I-Don't-Talk-To-Anyone-Not-Even-My-Teammate!"

"That's what I'm trying to do now!" he shot back, his voice rising in his frustration.

"Yeah, well what about when Amon ambushed me after one of our matches, huh?" I questioned. "Where were then? You didn't bother to ask how I was doing, instead you chose to yell at me the _entire_ practice for not bothering to show up for three days!" I had fought back my irritation and anger toward the whole situation for weeks now.

"The tournament's important to me!"

"I can see that much," I yelled back, turning to leave when he caught my arm. I tried to pull away but his grip was firm, but not enough to hurt. He sighed.

"That's not what I meant," he said, his tone softer. I slowly turned back to look at him and he released my arm. "Look…I was worried about you. But Asami told me about what had happened, and that she'd talked to you. She said you were okay, so I figured you didn't need me to baby you." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, some regret in his expression. "Maybe I should have checked on you. Despite what you may think, I do care about you, Korra."

My heart sped up a little, but I didn't allow my expression to change. I did, however; swallow. "You do?"

"Of course," he answered with a slight smile. "Even though you drive me nuts."

We both laughed at this, and it was then that I noticed how close we were to each other. I frowned at this, watching his amber eyes watch me. He must've noticed our proximity as well. I wasn't sure which one of us did it first but we started to lean in…I could feel his breath on my face, my heart beating in my chest…but then I remembered whose boyfriend I was with.

I dodged by looking down to the ground. I couldn't do this to Asami. I wouldn't.

"You should go back inside," I told him, my voice barely above a whisper. "Asami is probably wondering where you are." Though I wanted more than anything for him to stay.

He sighed and nodded his head, going inside and leaving me alone outside. I leaned back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor and closed my eyes. I seriously liked this guy…but I couldn't betray Asami…I just couldn't.

* * *

Bolin's POV

It was after the movie finished that I noticed Korra hadn't come back. I put down my clean plate and looked around, noticing that Mako was gone as well. I walked into the kitchen and found Asami washing the plates and decided to bring the ones in from the living room and help her out. She smiled at me before looking around, she had probably noticed her best friend and boyfriend where nowhere to be found.

Not long after Mako walked back in with this odd look on his face. He walked over and told us he would take over the dishes.

"Where's Korra?" I asked, drying my hands on the nearby dishrag.

"Outside."

There was something in his voice but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I shrugged and went out to find my Waterbending teammate sitting down on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees. I couldn't help but sigh. Spirits, she was so beautiful.

"Hey, Korra," I greeted, sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Bo." Her tone was the same odd, dejected tone as Mako.

I frowned but shook my head. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be inside celebration with the rest of us? Your movie just finished."

"Oh, it did?" She didn't sound very interested in this fact. "Its just…I needed the fresh air, clear my head, you know?"

"Yeah, I feel you," I agreed, folding my arms behind my head, leaning back against the wall. "You were amazing out there, by the way," I added after a while, referring to the match.

She smiled a little at this, looking over at me. "You think so?"

"I know so," I answered, my genuine smile spreading across my face. "Korra, you're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, most talented girl in the world!" And she was.

The Waterbender tilted her head, watching me curiously. "You really feel that way about me?"

"I've felt that way about you since the moment I saw you," I admitted truthfully, placing my hand on top of hers. "And I've been wanting to ask you if you'd…go out on a date with me."

"I…" She stopped there, shaking her head and pulling her hand away from mine and stood up. "I'm sorry, Bo. I can't," she said, sounding apologetic. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea… We're friends and I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry."

My smile tightened, and I nodded. "It's fine," I lied. "I understand."

There was an awkward silence before Korra broke it. "I'm going inside," she informed me.

I nodded again and watched as she left, leaving me alone. I took a deep breath. Well that didn't go as planned. I sat there thinking about why Korra wouldn't go out on a date with me when a familiar trio approached me. I sighed and stood, ready to head back inside when one of them put a hand on my shoulder, tugging me toward them.

"Hey, Bolin. Is that any way to treat your old friends?" the Waterbender asked.

"Oh…hey…Shady Shin," I muttered nervously.

"What are you doing out here all alone, eh?"

"Just getting some fresh air," I answered. I let a moment pass. "I'm going to go inside now. Mako's probably wondering where I'm at."

"You still letting that brother of yours tell you what to do?" Shin asked, his two goony friends snickering behind him. "He aint the boss of you. Listne, Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle, and he's gonna be paying real good," he told me, flashing a large roll of cash. My jaw dropped. That was a lot of money. "You'll be able to buy yourself or your girl anything you want."

I blinked a couple times. "My girl?"

"Yeah, girls like guys who have money," he said, his grin widening because he knew he had my attention.

I furrowed my brow in thought at this. I remember Mako telling me about the time him and Korra had gone to the fair and he'd won her a stuffed fire ferret. Maybe I could buy her something nice…and try to ask her out again. I was about to give him my answer when a truck screeched to a stop next to us and masked figures hopped out.

My eyes widened. Equalists.

Shady Shin and his group quickly shifted their attention toward the intruders and tried to get the masks to back off. I took advantage of the distraction and made toward the door when a bola came out of nowhere and wrapped around my legs, causing to crash to the ground with a grunt.

A man stepped forward, chuckling as he stood above me, his eyes hidden behind eerie green goggles. I had to admit, he was one scary man.

"Night, night, Bender," he grinned before landing a kick to my face.

Everything went black.

* * *

Mako's POV

I was insane. That was the only explanation. After what happened a few minutes ago, I had to be going insane. It was either that or… No. That wasn't possible. I mean…I didn't like Korra, did I? The idea made my stomach lurch and I couldn't even concentrate on my conversation with Asami, or what she was saying. I would smile and nod here and there, praying to the Spirits that she wouldn't need my opinion.

I internally sighed. I had been initially surprised when Korra had confessed that she'd wanted me to ask if she was okay. The Avatar had always struck me as independent, stubborn, indestructible. But of course that had been very ignorant of me. She was human, just like me.

If I was being honest with myself, I had been worried after Asami had told me what had happened that night. I'd wanted to go see her, but she had assured me that she was fine. Then when she had finally showed up to practice had yelled at her, because I knew she could take it. She had proved me right.

I sighed. Korra.

I did like her. There was something about her… I didn't know how to describe it. I mean, I did like Asami, a lot. I kept reminding myself that I was better off with Asami because, lets face it, Korra was brash and impulsive and stubborn. She was my exact opposite. She was…just Korra. Whether I liked her more than Asami, because I did like her, was still up for debate. I had wanted that kiss to happen. And that confused me.

"So what do you think?"

I blinked, coming back to reality. "Hmmm?" I looked over to my girlfriend.

"I asked if you'd like to have lunch with my dad and I next week?" she repeated, raising a thin brow at me.

"Oh, yeah. Sure," I answered, turning my attention over to the Waterbender asleep on the couch.

I smiled and walked over to her, Asami doing the same, holding my hand. She smiled and took off her jacket, laying it over the shorter girl. I huffed before looking around. "Where's Bo?"

"He was outside, last I saw," the heiress replied.

The screeching of tires had me immediately on alert and I made my way outside, slamming the door open. My eyes widened in horror as I watched Bo being thrown into the back of a truck by a group of Equalists before they sped off, disappearing around the corner before I could move a muscle.

No! No, no, no! This wasn't happening!

"What's going on?" came Korra's half asleep voice from inside.

"They took him," I said through clenched teeth. I turned to look at the women. "The Equalists took my brother."

* * *

_**So...yeah... Sorry for disappearing off the map there for a little bit. Lots of things got us sidetracked, what with new stories and actual life such as vacations. (I know right? Who would think we had a life?) But hopefully this makes up for it some. Maybe?**_

**_Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy and we'll see you soon. Also, check out Maila08's stories The Legend of Avatar Korra and Atlantis. And check out our story on my page Into the Grey. They're not bad reads if I do say so myself..._**

**_We out! Peace!_**


End file.
